The Kiss of Darkness
by Blood Phoenix
Summary: If someone asked you to stay with them forever -- for a price -- what would your answer be? Sometimes, by seeing the darkness, you learn how precious the light becomes. Rate for some violence and atmosphere. 1st upload, but IMO my best work.


Ranma 1/2: "The Kiss of Darkness"  
  
By: James "Phoenix" Jones  
  
Indicates thoughts.  
  
NOTE: For those of you who do not play Vampire the Masquerade, I have included a small glossary at the end of my author notes for help. You don't really need to know them to enjoy the fic, but it does help for a few in jokes.  
  
****************************************  
  
Endless darkness stretched to the horizon as the storm clouds overhead blotted out the retreating daylight. In the distance, thunder rumbled lazily, signaling the end of yet another day.  
  
Pushing open the ancient door, she entered her haven, her nose wrinkling at the musty smell. Candles, placed at random intervals over the interior, bathed the room in a soft glow. As she moved from the door, the candles flickered silently, sending a never-ending dance of light and shadow blanketing the room in a symphony of silence.  
  
Around her, objects displayed themselves for her inspection; baubles, pictures and a nearly endless stream of objects collected through her long years. Nothing about the room surprised her; she knew ever inch of it, not by heart, but by the remainder of her soul. Each item had some special meaning to her; be they from her childhood or after, all were treasured.  
  
Soundlessly, she made her way to her objective. Her bare feet seeming to float above the thickly carpeted floor as the thin, gossamer- soft material of her gown trailed behind her, blown by an unfelt breeze. This room always made her feel at ease, as though being among her memories would blot out the knowledge of her present "life." This was her time, her nightly ritual that  
  
she would not change, even if ordered to do so. Now, just after sunset, was her time to be alone with her thoughts and memories.  
  
Reaching the enormous window that dominated the far wall she placed her hand against its smooth, ice-like surface and smiled. Others said it was foolish to keep such a large window without curtains, after all, the sun was her eternal enemy now, but she did not care. The objects in this room were too precious to cast into the darkness that she herself had succumbed to decades earlier.  
  
She had no fear of the sun now though; dark clouds had already eclipsed its dying rays. In the distance, lighting flashed, sending bolts of pure light across the heavens. Heaven... would she ever be fortunate enough to enter that sacred place?  
  
Angrily, she shook her head to block the thoughts, but they refused to leave. And why should they? It had been her choice to become what she was... he had not forced it upon her. Oh no! She had asked him for this and, in doing so, had forever taken herself from Heaven's sight.  
  
"If only you where still with me," she said to herself.  
  
Oh how she wished her husband was still at her side, but he was not; his time had come long ago. They had killed him, leaving her alone. Turning, she leaned against the window, ignoring the icy chill that penetrated her thin garment. Cold, was such a... human... feeling, and she no longer needed such things. Or did she?  
  
Ever so slowly, she let her head move from side to side letting the long tresses of her brown, silk-like hair run over her exposed neck. With the sensation, came the memories. She had given up everything, for this! Why?  
  
You know why, a voice chided, but she ignored it. She had become used to ignoring her conscience. Thankfully, she had learned that skill decades ago.  
  
Behind her, she could hear the slight pattering of raindrops as they caressed the glass of the window. Turning back, she faced the window again and placed her hand against it, absorbing the cold of the glass deep into her being.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to block out her doubts and think about the things she did have.  
  
She was rich, having made a fortune during her time in America and even more so upon returning to her home. She lived in an enormous mansion that was, according to her sources, the envy of all those around her. She had her status, Primogen of her Clan and the ear of the Prince as well. Still, she felt as though she had nothing. Despite her wealth and status, she felt empty. This room, however, was her solace, her haven. In this place, surrounded by her past, she felt at peace. Here, she felt whole again.  
  
Feeling moisture on her cheeks, she opened her eyes quickly; pleased that she still remembered how to cry. Out of curiosity, she looked at the window once more. Although her reflection was barely visible, she could clearly see the red streaks of her tears as they cascaded down her face to fall from her chin.  
  
Suddenly, a roar of thunder erupted nearby, causing her to jump in surprise. Mentally, she cursed herself. The rain and thunder were, by now, old friends and she always welcomed them, even though they sometimes surprised her. Waving her arm, she willed the candles in the room to die; eagerly, they complied with her unspoken wish. Left alone in the darkness, she continued to stare out the window. From her vantage, she could make out some lights of the city and she could not repress a pang of loneliness. The lights looked so happy to her.  
  
Moving to one side, she took hold of an ancient wooden chair and pulled it to the window. Sitting down, she leaned back and continued to stare through the glass. In the inky blackness, all she could see other than the lights was the dark landscape occasionally pronounced by a flash of lighting. This was her home now and, despite herself, she smiled.  
  
"Mistress?"  
  
Turning from the window, she faced the speaker. Even through the blackness of the cluttered room, she could easily see the outline of the speaker as he kneeled in the door. His small, dark frame made the darkness seem almost bright by comparison.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Sasuke?" She asked, her flute-like voice echoing throughout the room.  
  
Standing, Sasuke made his way to the window and again kneeled before her. "I came to see if you had awakened yet, Mistress... I am pleased that you have already decided to grace the night with your presence. I must also confess, though, I also wished to make sure you are well. Hunters are notorious for using nights like this."  
  
Despite herself, she let a smile cross her lips. Sasuke had been her faithful servant and bodyguard for decades now, but it still flattered her that he thought so highly of her well being. Extending her hand she rested it gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke, your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary," she said calmly. Even after all this time, it still surprised her when she spoke so formally, so different from how she had once been. "There have been no hunters in Tokyo for nearly two years now. Besides, even the bravest of them refuse to enter the home of their quarry."  
  
Still kneeling, Sasuke bowed deeply, his face almost touching the floor. "Shall I prepare dinner for you then?"  
  
For a moment, she considered his offer, but decided against it. The hunger was, as always, growing. For the moment though, she did not feel like feeding. Shaking her head soundlessly, she said, "No, that will not be necessary, Sasuke. I'll feed later."  
  
"Very good, Mistress."  
  
Sasuke stood, bowed and turned to leave. She smiled at his graceful movements; amazed that this was the same clumsy ninja she had embraced so long ago. Feeling his movements toward the door, she turned once more to the storm which now raged outside her home.  
  
Suddenly, a new noise broke through the silence. The loud noise of her doorknocker echoed off the walls of the mansion. Turning from the window, she idly wondered who would be calling on her in this weather.  
  
"Mistress?" Sasuke asked, his usually calm voice betraying concern.  
  
Standing, she tied her robe tightly around her waist and returned the chair to its proper position. "See who it is, Sasuke," she commanded. "I shall join you momentarily."  
  
Bowing deeply, Sasuke vanished into the darkness.  
  
Taking one last look around the room, she smiled happily. In response, the candles ignited one by one. With a nod, she stepped through the door, closing it tightly behind her.  
  
***********  
  
As he neared the stairs of the main hall, Sasuke lifted a candleholder and lit the wick with a thought. Holding it before him, he slowly descended the stairs. Of course, he had no need of the candle; he knew every inch of the mansion and could find his way to any room simply by the silence that filled each one. The candle, however, would be necessary for appearance sake.  
  
As he descended, the light from the candle played across the gatherings of more than a century. Vases, paintings, figurines and other, less identifiable objects lined the mansion at regular intervals. When his Primogen had purchased the mansion, the home had been a derelict, almost on the verge of collapse. Her money, his time, and their collective care, however, had turned it into a masterpiece of architecture. Now, it sported a subtle blend of modern conveniences with a traditional Japanese appearance. The crowning glory had been his mistress' haven.  
  
In an age of wonders that, not a century earlier had been science fiction, the house made one feel that nostalgia still had a place in the world. A wooden facade, something considered a rare privilege in these times, greeting guests and the candles that supplied its light created an old and comfortable feeling within the walls. Like those who called it home, the house was unique.  
  
Step after step, he continued on his way as the knocker of the door sounded again. The echo had an unearthly effect to it; an effect enhanced by the sporadic claps of thunder. Both created an impromptu symphony that resonated through the mansion as if it were an enormous drum.  
  
Upon reaching the ground, he let his feet tread silently over the thick carpet. The candle, flickering because of his motion, cast a weak light about the main foyer causing the shadows to dance an insane jig to an unheard music. Reaching the door, he began to undo the bolt, and stopped.  
  
Immediately, his hand snapped back as if burned by sunlight. What if this was an ambush? Then again, who would be foolish enough to ambush a Primogen in her own home? Still, added insurance never hurt. Stepping to the right of the door, he touched the wall lightly, his hand running over the smooth finish of the polished wood. After a moment, his hand brushed the hole and the panel opened. Two small caliber guns and a knife lay inside it. He selected the knife and tucked it into the folds of his shirt, closing the panel as he removed the weapon.  
  
Undoing the bolt, he slowly pulled the door open. "Yes?" He inquired through the crack.  
  
Outside, stood a young man with his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. The rain, falling in droves, pummeled him ruthlessly. Looking up, the young man nodded his head quickly and Sasuke could just make out the white irises of the man's eyes. Stepping back, he opened the door fully with a sweeping gesture.  
  
"Greetings," the man said through clenched teeth. "Are you Sasuke?"  
  
"I am," Sasuke replied.  
  
"Hello," the man repeated. "I would like to speak to the Primogen."  
  
Sasuke immediately scanned the man's slender frame. Looking the man over, Sasuke guessed his human age to be mid twenties. Soaked, blue denim jeans a green shirt and black leather jacket covered his frame. No weapons could be seen through his clothing. From the man's long hair and wolf-like features, Sasuke guessed him to be Gangrel. Obviously, he had not come looking for a fight. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as a new voice rang out.  
  
"Then you will speak with her."  
  
Surprised, both the man and Sasuke looked to the top of the stairs. Standing, bathed in the soft glow of a candle, stood the Primogen. The man could do little more than gawk; he had heard of his Primogen's beauty, but he had never seen her before this night, and she mesmerized him. Her brown, silk-fine hair weaved itself into a loose ponytail, lazily placed over her right shoulder. Her clothes, a beautiful red-silk blouse and black slacks, hugged her body tightly, leaving little to the imagination. Her face, however, intrigued him the most.  
  
The Primogen's sweet, innocent expression, set off by kindly brown eyes seemed to bore into his very being. As she descended the stairs to stand before him, the light from her candle splashed lovingly across her features, accentuating her already stunning beauty. Had he not known she was his Primogen, he would swear she was a goddess.  
  
"Good evening," she said warmly, her flute-like voice sending a chill up his spine. "What brings you here in such a storm?"  
  
Shaking his head, the man moved his jaw quickly, but now words escaped. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he found his voice again. "G- greetings, my lady," he said in perfect Japanese. His voice cracked slightly, but not enough to hide the English accent behind the words. "I- I came here to seek an audience with you."  
  
Despite herself, she smiled comically, not used to being greeted so formally. Of course, Japan was still relatively low on the population of her kind. Judging by the young man's accent and appearance, he obviously was not Japanese.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" She asked calmly.  
  
"There is matter of... personal importance... I would like to speak to you about, my lady," he said quickly.  
  
She smiled reassuringly at the young man. His words betrayed nervousness, which she quickly resolved to dispel. The Primogen's in the West may demand such formality, but she would have none of it. "Then speak... Oh my! You're completely drenched," the last she added as she finally took note of his soaked clothing and hair.  
  
The man shook his head quietly. "Please pay this no mind, my lady," he said. "I am used to such things."  
  
"I don't care!" She snapped. "Sasuke, please fetch a change of clothes for him."  
  
"My Lady! There is no need to..."  
  
The sentence died as she gazed sternly at him. Bowing, Sasuke left moved out of the foyer. As they waited, she spoke again.  
  
"What is so important that you would speak to me so urgently?" She asked, her voice becoming strained. "Nothing has happened to the Prince?"  
  
The man quickly shook his head. "No, my lady. However, this does concern one of his particular... permissions," he said at length.  
  
Unsure of what she was being told, she could only nod as she waited for him to continue.  
  
Seeing that she was waiting for an explanation, he acted. Moving to one knee, he took her free hand in his own and bowed his head to her. "My lady, I have come to beg a favor of you."  
  
The man's actions left her momentarily speechless. Looking down on him, she marveled at how fearful he was of her; as if asking for her help was the greatest sin he could commit. Feeling her hand held tightly in his, she wished fervently that she were still human; then she could have blushed. Removing her hand from his grasp, she placed her fingers under his chin and raised his face to look into his eyes.  
  
"Stand up," she stated kindly. "I'm not royalty."  
  
Standing quickly, the man bowed to her and began to speak. "My lady," he began, "with your permission, I would ask for you to speak to the Prince on my behalf."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"There is a woman I wish to embrace and... I am not brave enough to confront the Prince to ask his permission."  
  
As he spoke, her pleasant expression fell quickly. Seeing this, he began to panic. Fortunately, Sasuke returned before any words could be spoken.  
  
"I have the clothes, Mistress," he said quietly.  
  
"Excellent, Sasuke," she replied, her voice tense, aloof and cold as ice. "After he changes, bring him up to my room. I'll meet you there."  
  
"B- but, you said that no one was to..."  
  
"Sasuke," she said calmly, her voice once again assuming a soothing tone. "Just bring him up after he changes."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," he replied with a deep bow.  
  
**********  
  
Upon entering the room, the young man could not keep from staring. Shelves lined each wall, reaching to the ceiling and small tables dominated the floor. Objects of every discernible type covered every conceivable space. Blood red candles stood proudly in the center of each table. On the far wall, an enormous window gave a perfect view of the storm raging outside.  
  
It was there, he saw his Primogen, the dark light outside clearly silhouetting her figure. Her back was to him and her arms where clasped tightly behind her back. She held her head high and it seemed that she was trying to gaze into the very being of the storm that raged before her. If she heard him enter, she gave no indication of such.  
  
Behind him, he felt Sasuke tap his shoulder lightly and motion for him to walk to the window. Following the unspoken command, he slowly made his way across the carpet. As he moved, it amazed him the way the room seemed to absorb all sound his passing made. Passing the tables, he noted quickly that the candle flames seemed to bow to him as he made his way to the window. He stopped several paces behind his Primogen, his pose ramrod straight. The light from the candles played across the features of the room, causing his shadow to dance on the floor, mere inches from her feet.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress?"  
  
"Leave us please."  
  
The man felt, more than heard, Sasuke bow and leave, shutting the door soundlessly behind him. He stood, still in military best as he waited for her to speak. He had learned that displeasing the Primogen was a mistake, and he did not wish to repeat the experience. Slowly, she turned from the window to face him and, to his surprise, her face held a pleasant smile.  
  
Looking him over, she saw that Sasuke had chosen a light blue, silk shirt and a pair of black trousers for the man to wear. The clothes, so different from what he had been wearing, made him look handsome in a rustic sort of way. They also did nothing to hide his stock-still pose.  
  
"You don't need to stand so stiffly, you'll hurt your knees like that," she scolded calmly.  
  
"My Lady, I," he began.  
  
"You are not Toreador," she said  
  
A look of fear, mixed with surprise crossed his face and he felt himself suck in air quickly. "I... no, I am not," he said, his voice filled with shame.  
  
"Then why come to me?"  
  
"I... I am Catiff, my lady," he said, gloomily. "I do not know what clan I belong to."  
  
"You look like a Gangrel... why not speak to their Primogen."  
  
"Because, the Prince of my old home was Toreador," he replied. "He took me in when no one else would and since then I have considered myself Toreador."  
  
"I see," she replied in a warm voice. "What is your name?"  
  
"Gabriel Jordan," he replied.  
  
Smiling pleasantly, she nodded and took a step to one side. Behind her, Gabriel saw a medium-sized table holding a large bottle and two wineglasses. He could not contain a feeling of surprise as he watched her lift the bottle and fill both glasses with a shimmering red liquid.  
  
"Will you drink with me, Gabriel?" She asked.  
  
"I- I..." he stammered.  
  
Gabriel's mind was almost unable to comprehend the kindness being shown to him. In his, relatively short lifetimes, his elders had always treated him like a thing to be walked over at every opportunity. For a Primogen to ask him to share a drink?  
  
"I- I would be honored," he finally managed.  
  
Smiling, she cupped one of the glasses between her fingers and passed it to Gabriel. Hands trembling, Gabriel accepted the offering and did his best to return the smile. At best, he managed a lopsided grin that earned him another of the Primogen's beautiful smiles.  
  
"What shall we drink to?" She asked.  
  
"Um... I... uh..." he stammered, the glass in his hands shaking.  
  
Placing her glass upon the table, she gently took his hand in her own, steadying it. As she did so, fire exploded in his mind. In all his years, most of his kind had been loath to even look at him, but she had taken his hand as though comforting a small child.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of me," she said, her voice warm and soothing. "Please, make a toast."  
  
As she released his hand, she turned to the table and retrieved her glass. Raising it to the air, she waited patiently for him to make his toast. Gabriel, his hand now steady, thought quickly about what might please his Primogen.  
  
"A toast to..." he began, still thinking. "To... blood."  
  
"To blood," She repeated. Raising the glass to her lips, she drank deeply from it. Likewise, Gabriel raised his own glass and drank deeply. Although the rumors that surrounded his kind suggested it, blood was not the _only_ thing they could drink.  
  
As he finished the glass, he liked his lips quickly. A moment later, his eyes went wide as he exclaimed, "My lady! This wine is a fifteen forty burgundy!"  
  
"I see you know your wine, Gabriel," she replied smugly.  
  
"B- but... this wine is too good to waste on a..."  
  
"A what?" She asked.  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, I overstep my bounds."  
  
"No you don't," she scolded. "I know how some of the elders in the West demand formality, but I do not. If you wish to speak your mind, speak it."  
  
Quickly, Gabriel placed his glass back on the table and took a step away from the Primogen. The light of candles reflected off the glass, giving it an eerie, yet peaceful, glow. "I... thank you for your kindness to me, my lady," he said at length.  
  
Placing the glass back on the table, she looked deeply into his eyes. Like all her kind, his eyes sparkled with a dark, almost invisible flame that hid the lifeless gaze behind them. In his eyes, she could see awe, fear and respect vying for the dominant expression.  
  
"Gabriel," she said quietly. "I can tell from your appearance that you aren't Japanese and from your accent, I am guessing that you are from England. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"I realize that the Elders in England may demand high formalities in all dealings but, as I said, I don't... just relax," she said, nodding as she repeated herself.  
  
"Yes, my lady," he replied.  
  
Refilling the glass, she asked, "You said you wished me to speak to the Prince on your behalf, correct?"  
  
"I would be forever grateful, my lady."  
  
Raising the glass between her first and middle fingers, she gently swirled the wine inside. As the liquid caught the light of the candles, splintered rays of brightness flashed across her features. "You said that it concerns someone you wish to embrace. Who is it, Gabriel?"  
  
"Someone I hold very dear to me, my lady," he replied, his voice growing slowly more relaxed. "She is very special."  
  
"A lover?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
Replacing the still full glass on the table, she turned to face the window as if contemplating the storm. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"Yes she has said so many times."  
  
"I see," she replied. Turning back to the table, she retrieved the glass and, raising it to her lips, downed the liquid in one gulp. Replacing the glass, she asked, "Does she know?"  
  
"Yes, my lady, she knows what I am," he answered. "In truth she is the one who asked this of me."  
  
"If you love her so much, and she wishes you to embrace her, then why didn't you just embrace her and be done with it?"  
  
"I have offended the Prince and the Primogens before, my lady," Gabriel replied, his voice filled with remorse. "I have not forgotten the lesson and have no wish to repeat it."  
  
"Answer me this then, you love her and she loves you. If she had not asked you to embrace her, would you do it anyway?"  
  
"Never!" Gabriel shouted, his irises becoming white as his fangs extended.  
  
"Be calm," She replied. "If you wish to fight me, then do so. However, I don't advise trying."  
  
Immediately, Gabriel's face filled with fear as the anger drained from him. "Forgive me, my lady," he pleaded. "I forget myself sometimes. You see, I was embraced against my will and I swore that, should I ever wish to embrace another, I would not do so without their consent."  
  
Turning back to the window, she clasped her hands behind her back. As Gabriel watched, she slowly turned her head from left to right, gazing intently into the storm. Every so often, a flash of lightning would outline her figure and a clap of thunder would rattle the silence of the house. Finally, after several intense moments of silence, she spoke.  
  
"I understand why she asked you for this, Gabriel," she said. "But, think well before you do it make sure that that the two of you aren't trading treasures for empty boxes."  
  
"I do not understand, my lady," Gabriel replied.  
  
Without turning, she continued, "There is something I would like to tell you, Gabriel. First, though, I'd like you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything, my lady!" He replied.  
  
Turning slowly, she spread her arms wide and made a motion that seemed to encompass the entire room. "This is my Haven, Gabriel," she said, calmly. "I want you to study it carefully. I have used this room to hold my memories for nearly forty years now. Aside from Sasuke, the Prince, and myself you are the only other person who has ever entered it. The objects in this room are all preciouses to me, Gabriel. However, there is one in particular that is more important than the rest. I want you to find it for me."  
  
Gabriel stared at her, dumbfounded. "My lady, I- do not even know where to begin."  
  
"Trust your feelings."  
  
"But..."  
  
Turning to face the window again, she replied, "I'll not say anything else until you find what I am talking about."  
  
Sighing, Gabriel turned to face the horde of objects and set upon his task. As he gazed over the collection, the room seemed to suddenly grow in size by thousands of feet. Slowly, he made his way through the collection, careful to examine each item, but also careful to touch nothing.  
  
The first table he examined contained numerous Origami constructions. Each piece meticulously folded itself into the shapes of animals and creatures he could never hope to identify. The paper, although well preserved, had faded slightly and gave the creatures an ancient feel. Moving to the next, he came across dozens of crystals, fashioned into baubles of every imaginable shape. Sphere's, cubes, animals, even a fanciful dragon lined the table. For a moment, he considered the dragon, but stopped at the last second. It was likely he would not get a second chance at guessing, and he was not sure. Reluctantly, he moved to the next table.  
  
For what seemed like hours, he moved around the room, examining the objects; old paintings, children's sketches, worn out and broken toys and a host of other items. Books, their pages old and yellowed, had lined many of the shelves and he had carefully examined each one, but still, he felt that his choice was wrong. Occasionally, he would glance at his Primogen, but each time, it appeared as though she had become a statue, silent and unmoving.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of searching, he stumbled upon something that he had not yet encountered on numerous other surfaces. On the table before him, surrounded by other oddities, was a large, leather bound book completely devoid of decorations. Reaching out tentatively, he opened the cover; he realized immediately, it was not a book, but a folder.  
  
Inside, he found page after page of photographs. Most of them, in color, some in black and white but all were faded and weathered, as though viewed every day for a century. Looking around, he realized that, throughout the room, this was the only thing that contained pictures. There were the paintings, but those were ancient, centuries older than his Primogen.  
  
Hefting the album in his arms, he turned back to his Primogen and asked, "Is this what you seek, my lady?"  
  
Turning quickly, she looked him over and, noting the album, nodded silently. "You choose well, Gabriel," she said. "Bring it here."  
  
Eager to obey, Gabriel brought the album to her and laid it reverently upon the table. As he backed away, his Primogen gently ran her fingers over the worn leather of the album; however, she refused to open it.  
  
"Do you know what these photographs are, Gabriel?"  
  
"No, my lady."  
  
Pulling a chair to the table, she sat quickly and picked up the album, cradling it in her lap. Leaning back, she said, "These are my memories, Gabriel, my family and my friends."  
  
"Your family?" He asked. To his surprise, the Primogen closed her eyes as a single, bloody tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"These," she began, choking back a sob, "are the people I left behind when I was embraced. These are the people I left behind for love."  
  
Gabriel stared at her, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Sit down, Gabriel," she commanded, motioning to a chair across from her. "I have something I wish to tell you. If you are willing to listen."  
  
Taking the chair, Gabriel pulled it close to her and sat down quickly. Leaning back, trying his best to get comfortable, he replied, "What is it you wish to say?"  
  
"I wish to tell you a story, Gabriel. Will you listen?"  
  
"I would be honored, my lady."  
  
Nodding silently, she placed the book back upon the table and retrieved her wineglass. "Before I begin, there is something else I will ask of you."  
  
"What is it, my lady?" Asked Gabriel. Although thinking of another delay annoyed him, he felt an unwillingness to speak the annoyance.  
  
"Please, do not call me 'my lady,' Gabriel," she said. "I wasn't born noble, and I when I die the final time, I will not do so with such a title."  
  
Surprised, Gabriel felt his brow knit together in interest. "Very well," he replied. "What would you have me call you?"  
  
Smiling, she took a sip of her wine before answering. "Call me by my given name," she said. "Call me... Kasumi... Kasumi Tendo."  
  
"Very well, my l.... Kasumi."  
  
Leaning back slightly, Kasumi nodded again and took another sip of wine. "Where to begin?" She asked herself aloud. "Well... I guess, that it all began with a funeral."  
  
*********  
  
In a person's life, they are constantly cursed by having good and bad things happen to them; or so the saying went. But that which does not kill you can only make you stronger. At least, that was what her mother had always told her.  
  
But that wasn't true! It couldn't be! How could something so... so horrible possibly strengthen anyone?  
  
All around her, the rain fell in a light, mist-like drizzle. Dark gray clouds hovered overhead in an ominous curtain that prevented the sun from reaching down to kiss the ground upon which she stood. And why should they kiss the ground? The ground was cold and empty. Empty, except for the tombstones that dotted the cemetery around her.  
  
Kasumi watched quietly as the coffin was slowly lowered into its final resting-place. In her left hand she held a black umbrella that barely kept the rain from falling onto her small form. In her right arm, she held a sobbing Nabiki in a comforting, sisterly embrace.  
  
The embrace did not help Nabiki's sobbing though. And why should it? Kasumi poured every ounce of comfort she could muster into the embrace, but it did nothing to help when she herself felt as though she would burst into tears any moment.  
  
A single tear fell from her cheek as she watched the coffin disappear into the ground before her. Lifting her small face, she gazed up at her father. Like her, he carried an umbrella in one hand, while the other cradled a crying Akane against his chest.  
  
Her father's face was stoic, completely neutral. Only his flushed features and sad eyes gave any hint of the turmoil that raged inside him. Why couldn't she be brave like her father? Why did she have to cry all the time?  
  
Kasumi listened as the priest spoke some words over the grave. Although she understood the words, it was though she was not truly hearing them. All of the priest's words seemed hollow; seemed - what was that word? - rehearsed! It seemed like he's spoken the words more times than he cared to remember.  
  
"Mommy!" Nabiki sobbed into Kasumi's arm.  
  
Carefully, Kasumi tightened her arm around her sister, trying to comforter her. But it did no good. Their mother, the person that had always been there to help them no matter what, was gone. Again, the tears came unbidden; this time in a rivulet that ran from her eyes to fall from her chin.  
  
Time seemed to pass in a blur, one moment the coffin had been in front of her. The next moment, the priest was speaking as the coffin disappeared from view. The next thing she knew, she, her father and sisters were mournfully walking from the cemetery.  
  
"Daddy?" She heard Akane mumble. "Why did mommy go away?"  
  
The words struck Kasumi's small frame like sharp stones. Turning, she quickly said, "Akane! Don't ever say that! Mom isn't... she isn't..."  
  
Her words trailed off as soon as they had formed. She could not bring herself to complete the sentence.  
  
"Kasumi," her father began. "I know that it is hard, but we must accept what has happened."  
  
"No!" She screamed. "I don't want to! Mommy can't be gone!"  
  
"Kasumi, please..." her father began.  
  
"No!" She screamed again.  
  
Releasing Nabiki, Kasumi dropped the umbrella and fled into the storm. As she ran, she heard her father calling out to her but she ignored him. If he couldn't help her mother, how did he expect to help her?  
  
She ran for what seemed like hours until she collapsed against the side of a building. The moment she let herself fall to the ground, her muscles cramped painfully as her lungs burned. The rain around her fell like tiny stones against her small body, each drop stinging as it made contact.  
  
The black dress she wore had long since become streaked with mud. The material clung to her body tightly. The long drenched garment no longer kept the cold of the rain from reaching her skin and she shivered.  
  
Looking up, she found herself staring at the gate to the cemetery they had just left. Her mother! Her mother would know what to do!  
  
Standing, Kasumi once again ran against the rain into the gates of the cemetery.  
  
The interior of the cemetery seemed cold, much colder than the exterior. The chill of the rain urged her to hurry her legs, painfully cramped from running however, would not allow her to do so. All around her, the cold, granite and marble tombstones stared back at her accusingly.  
  
Bringing her hands to her chest, Kasumi hugged herself tightly, trying to gain some warmth from her freezing skin. Unfortunately, she could find none. The rain seemed to have frozen every nerve within her.  
  
Turning her head quickly, she gazed at the tombstones in worry. They all looked the same! They all looked cold, gray and lonely. Panic began to well up inside her as she fought hard to find her mother. How could she possibly forget where her mother was?  
  
That was when she spotted it, a small patch of bare, muddy earth marking the place before a tombstone.  
  
Rushing forward, Kasumi made her way to the spot. Upon reaching it, she kneeled down in the mud, for once not caring how dirty her clothes where becoming. At that moment, the rain bore down harder, nearly blinding her.  
  
Her rain soaked hair fell across her eyes, obscuring the name on the marker. Angrily, she brushed her hair away, but the rain quickly pushed it back over her eyes. She tried again with the same result. Reaching out with her hands, she traced the Kanji of the tombstone.  
  
"Ki - mi - ko," she said quietly, reading the name.  
  
Her mother's name.  
  
Oh Kami-sama! Someone, somewhere was playing a cruel joke on her. Her mother had always been good, had always taught her to be good and help others. Good people didn't belong on in a place like this! This was a place for bad people! Her mother wasn't bad! She didn't belong in the cemetery!  
  
For the first time in her life, Kasumi felt angry, sad and abandoned. The one person she had always been able to count on wasn't there anymore. Rearing back she slammed her tiny fists into the still soft earth as she pleaded for someone to make her horrible nightmare end.  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped.  
  
Looking up, Kasumi could see the rain falling down around her, but not on her. Casting her gaze upward, she saw a small umbrella being held above her. Turning, she found herself gazing into the eyes of someone she had never seen before.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked the man.  
  
Instinctively, Kasumi backpedaled until her back was against the cold tombstone. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. And the man certainly seemed like a stranger.  
  
Gazing at him, Kasumi could see what she dubbed to be a kind expression etched onto his pale face. Brown hair fell down around blue- gray eyes as he held the umbrella above her protectively. As she watched, the man removed his jacket, revealing a red shirt beneath, and passed it toward her. Immediately, the rain poured onto him, soaking his shirt along with the rest of him.  
  
"Here," he said.  
  
Kasumi looked at the jacket in a mix of surprise, terror and confusion. "I... I'm not supposed to take things from strangers," Kasumi replied timidly.  
  
To her surprise, the man smiled and replied, "That's very good advice. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"My...my mom."  
  
"Well..." the man began. "My name is Kaneda. What's yours?"  
  
Kasumi stared at Kaneda skeptically. Although her mother had always told her that she shouldn't talk to strangers, Kaneda didn't seem like he meant her any harm. Reluctantly, she said, "I... I'm Kasumi."  
  
Smiling, the man offered her the Jacket again. "See, we aren't strangers anymore," he said. "Here, better put this on before you freeze."  
  
Reluctantly, Kasumi took the offered jacket and wrapped it around herself. On her small body, the jacket looked more like a robe, but it was warm at least. Eagerly, she wrapped it tighter. With some trepidation, she took a step closer to Kaneda, letting him raise the umbrella to cover them both.  
  
"What are you doing her, Kasumi?" Kaneda asked.  
  
Kasumi raised her head to look at Kaneda in confusion. The man acted like he had known her for a long time, even though she had never seen her before. But, something about him made her feel at ease. With a mournful glance, she pointed at the tombstone.  
  
"Your mother?" Kaneda asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," she answered.  
  
As she watched, Kaneda kneeled down beside her and turned her around to face him. "Kasumi, is that why you're crying?"  
  
Biting her lip, Kasumi nodded silently.  
  
"Listen to me, Kasumi," Kaneda said. "I know that it is tough, but you have to be happy for your mother."  
  
"How can I be happy?" Kasumi screamed. "She... she's cold and... and alone... and..."  
  
"And free," Kaneda interrupted.  
  
"Free?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yes, Kasumi," Kaneda said quietly. "You're mother is free from all of the bad things that can happen to her. Do you understand?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just think of your mother as sleeping, Kasumi," Kaneda replied. "You'll see her again someday."  
  
"You mean it?" Kasumi asked, brightening considerably.  
  
"Yes," Kaneda answered. "It may be a long time, but you will see her again. Until then, don't let this sadness hurt you. Your mother wouldn't want that."  
  
Kasumi listened to his words and felt herself begin to cry again. Rushing forward, she hugged Kaneda tightly, crying into his chest. A moment later, she felt his arm tighten around her protectively.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," he reply. "Come on, let's get you home before you freeze."  
  
Reluctantly, Kasumi released her hug and stepped back.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"The Tendo dojo," Kasumi answered reflexively.  
  
"That's a pretty long way," Kaneda commented. Turning around, he kneeled again and motioned Kasumi to get on his back. "Come on, piggyback."  
  
Kasumi walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaneda's skin felt cold, but it was a comforting cold; not like the rain that had hammered against her earlier.  
  
"Hang on now," Kaneda ordered.  
  
"Okay," Kasumi responded, tightening her arms around his neck.  
  
A moment later, they sped off into the storm.  
  
********  
  
Turning to Gabriel, Kasumi offered him another glass of the wine. Reaching forward, Gabriel gratefully accepted it. Raising it to his lips, he drank deeply.  
  
"That was my first encounter with one of our kind, Gabriel," Kasumi said, casually. "Although I didn't realize it then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Leaning back, Kasumi sipped at her wine quietly, contemplating her answer. From his position across from her, Gabriel could see nearly a dozen emotions play across her face as she thought. Over the years, he had grown quite empathic to others of his kind and had no trouble noting the emotions in his Primogen's face. Sadness, remorse, pain, longing, joy and confusion seemed to be the most dominant.  
  
In an effort to be polite, Gabriel turned his gaze from Kasumi to look at the room as he waited for her to collect her thoughts. It was no surprise to him that the story had left him confused. If his Primogen meant it to be a lesson, then the moral was lost on him. Ruefully, he wished he had been gifted with is lover's sixth sense about such things.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
Snapping to attention, Gabriel turned sharply to look at Kasumi, certain he had made her angry. To his surprise, she remained smiling. Mimicking a sigh of relief, he settled back into his chair to let her continue.  
  
"When Kaneda took me home, I could... I could almost sense that there was something different about him. You understand, of course, that I was very young - only seven years old - and I knew nothing about vampires, werewolves and the like. To me, they were just fairy-tales told to frighten children."  
  
"Kaneda took me home and was thanked profusely by my father," despite herself, Kasumi smiled sadly. "I can still remember how he ranted about being glad his 'little girl' was okay. Father even let him stay for the night. The next day though, I was surprised that I was the only one that remembered Kaneda. I told everyone about him, but they all said I had returned on my own and that I must have dreamed the whole thing. I was, needless to say, a little unnerved by what had happened, but I had other things to concern myself with other than where he had disappeared to."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Smiling sadly, Kasumi returned her gaze to the storm outside. From their vantage, Gabriel could see that many of the city's lights had gone out. Mentally, he thanked Kasumi for still using candles for lighting.  
  
Almost in response, the candles in the room dimmed, leaving the two of them in a pale twilight cast by the storm outside. Wandering what happened, Gabriel looked around frantically. A moment later, he heard Kasumi laugh quietly.  
  
"You shouldn't think so much about the candles, Gabriel," she commented. "They tend to dim when you do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
In answer, Kasumi waved her arm slightly. Immediately, the candle flames grew and once again bathed the room in their light. Gabriel whistled appreciatively and Kasumi laughed again.  
  
"You asked what happened to Kaneda didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Gabriel answered.  
  
Sighing, Kasumi answered, "I didn't know what he was, Gabriel, and I didn't care. Twelve years passed between the day I met him and the day I saw him again. Those twelve years are somewhat fogged now, but I can still remember all of the good memories. Even a few of the bad ones. The thing was, throughout those twelve years I always felt like something was missing. I had long since learned to deal with my mother's death. So, I knew that wasn't it."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was, like I was trying to remember someone," she answered. "I had almost forgotten about Kaneda, but his memory was there in my mind. I could still remember his kind words and the calming feeling he gave me. That calmness was what I was missing, Gabriel."  
  
"You fell in love with him, didn't you?"  
  
Nodding solemnly, Kasumi continued, "I didn't realize it at the time, but I did when I saw him again on my twentieth birthday."  
  
Gabriel watched sadly as Kasumi told him of her birthday. Her voice was happy, but her words seemed sad. Sometimes, empathy was a tragic gift; her story intrigued him, but he was finding it very difficult to stay focused. The sadness in her words seemed contagious.  
  
"I remember that day vividly, Gabriel," Kasumi continued. "I came home from shopping and there he was; completely unchanged. He had the same voice, the same face, everything. When I saw him, I realized what his memory meant to me... I fell in love all over again."  
  
"It was... a strange feeling," she added comically.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Smiling, Kasumi replied, "Gabriel, for me to tell you everything that happened in the twelve intervening years, would take all night. When I saw him, I had to speak to him. I had to find out why he hadn't aged. And a number of other questions I can't quite remember. Suffice to say, I found out what he really was, but after all the strange things that happened in my life, I didn't care."  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow skeptically. He had always heard of strange things happening in a person's lifetime; being embraced and brought into a society of the undead certainly qualified as such. For some reason though, Kasumi acted as though she had grown up with such things.  
  
"But... how did you come to be embraced?" Gabriel asked. He had a fairly good idea of the circumstances, but he wasn't certain.  
  
"I asked him to embrace me," Kasumi answered ruefully. "But, he had a small surprise waiting for me before he agreed."  
  
"A surprise?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him."  
  
Despite himself, Gabriel whistled in surprise. For a long time, he had believed himself to be a romantic sort, but such a bold act put him to shame. He smiled as Kasumi continued.  
  
"We were married two years later on my twenty-second birthday," Kasumi added, interrupting his thoughts. "It was certainly strange, trying to organize a wedding at night. My father was adamant against it at first, but Kaneda explained that it had been a tradition in his family for years. After that, father agreed. The wedding was brief, but elegant."  
  
"I see," Gabriel answered.  
  
"Gabriel do you remember what it was like to be embraced?"  
  
"I could never forget."  
  
Shaking her head solemnly, Kasumi replied, "Neither can I."  
  
Gabriel nodded, there was little else he could do. One could not forget the pain of the becoming. At first, the kiss of the sire's fangs seemed like the ultimate pleasure that one could experience. But, after that, after the progeny tasted the sire's blood and invited the beast into their being, the pain set in. You could feel the pain erupt inside as life slowly drained away to be replaced with the insane hunger of the beast. Gabriel shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Where is Kaneda now, Kasumi?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Not long after we were married, an old friend of his asked him to come to England for a few days," Kasumi replied. "Kaneda agreed, but I had to stay in order to help my sister with a school festival. Kaneda said that was okay and that he'd come back in a few days."  
  
"Kaneda never returned to me, Gabriel," Kasumi continued, choking back a sob. "The Sabbat tried to make him attack the Prince and he refused. The Sabbat took Kaneda's life in retaliation."  
  
Turning her gaze from Gabriel, Kasumi stared past the glass and into the storm beyond. As a flash of lightening struck ground nearby, Gabriel could see her beautiful features accentuated by the pale light with two tiny rivulets of blood falling across her cheeks. Immediately, Gabriel regretted his question.  
  
"Forgive me," Kasumi said solemnly. "I... I always cry on nights like this. Sometimes I think the rain cries with me."  
  
"I... I did not mean to stir unpleasant memories, Kasumi."  
  
Turning back to face him, Kasumi smiled wanly and wiped the blood from her face.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Gabriel," she responded. Reaching forward, she retrieved her glass of wine and held it before her. "I don't like to dwell on how Kaneda died. He and I were together for less than a year after he embraced me, but even that time is precious. I've learned to live with it, even though it is very difficult. Two-hundred years dulls the mind and body, but not the spirit, after all."  
  
Gabriel nodded, unsure of how to respond.  
  
Swirling the blood red liquid within her glass, Kasumi contemplated the areas of light and dark within it. Like her and all others of her kind, the liquid matched the nature of the Kindred. When moving, it was like crystal; translucent, pure and tantalizing. When it stopped however, it became dark and nearly opaque. No light touched the unmoving liquid, just like no light touched her soul. When the liquid was dark, it was cold, impassive and vulgar to look at.  
  
"Do you remember your first kill, Gabriel?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Gabriel snapped his head up to meet her eyes. If he had still been human, he was certain he would be blushing crimson. He had been so entrapped within her story he had not realized she had stopped speaking.  
  
"I don't understand," he said slowly.  
  
Placing the glass back upon the table, Kasumi leaned back and stared toward the window. As Gabriel watched, a stray strand of hair pulled itself free from her ponytail to fall just behind her cheek. In the insane dance of shadows caused by the candles, Gabriel was certain the hair was a scar of some kind.  
  
"Gabriel," Kasumi ventured. "Do you honor those you have killed? Do you even remember them?"  
  
Unwilling to let his shame show to his Primogen, Gabriel averted his eyes from her face before speaking. "I... do not honor my 'victims,' Kasumi," he answered, still reluctant to call her by name. "I rarely know their names. Most of whom I take are homeless waifs, people cast out from society."  
  
"Just like you where?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Turning back to him, Kasumi smiled coldly. "You take from what you where, when you become what you are, Gabriel. Or, so the saying goes. Do you remember your first kill?"  
  
Closing his eyes, Gabriel mimicked the motion of taking a deep breath before answering.  
  
"No."  
  
Nodding, Kasumi returned her gaze to the storm that raged beyond her window.  
  
"I remember mine," she said calmly. "I remember it just like it was yesterday."  
  
*******  
  
It is often said that the more things change, the more they stay the same. Such were her thoughts as she re-arranged her room for the twentieth time in as many minutes. With a disgusted sigh, she sat down heavily upon the bed. At one time, simply re-arranging her room had been more than enough to bring her happiness. But that 'at one time' seemed ages ago. She would still smile merrily and pretend that nothing was wrong, but it was all a show and she knew it. For a time, she had been worried the charade would be picked up, but thanks to her dark gifts, that worry had been eliminated.  
  
Ever since Kaneda's death, very little could bring her joy. When the news of his death first reached her, her first thought was that it was a lie. Next, she believed that it was merely a clever ruse perpetrated by the Sabbat to hurt the Prince emotionally. Neither one of those thoughts had been true. She remembered vividly how long she had cried when Yakamo... when the Prince... had brought her the news.  
  
Leaning back on the bed, Kasumi slowly ran her hand over the empty space beside her. Although they had been together less than a year at the time of his death, to Kasumi, it felt like a lifetime. At the funeral, she had been devastated and had thanked heaven it had been raining that day. She would not have been able to attend the funeral otherwise.  
  
After the ceremony, her father had seen the terrible mental condition she had acquired and insisted that she return home for a little while at least. That 'little while' had already become a year.  
  
Her family had been a big help; more help than she felt she deserved. But things had still been difficult. Most noticeably, was the fact that she was awake all hours of the night, and slept during the day. For some time, her father and sisters had driven her crazy about it. Finally, she had gotten a phony job that had her working at night, that way she had an excuse for staying awake. The story was enough to keep her family for worrying about her, mostly. Still, things where not as happy as they had been during her time with Kaneda.  
  
Turning to one side, Kasumi put her face close to the empty pillow and whispered, "I miss you."  
  
"Still thinking about Kaneda aren't you, Sis?"  
  
In surprise, Kasumi bolted upright and faced the door. Leaning against the doorjamb, dressed in her usual jeans-shorts and light blue short-sleeve, rested Nabiki. Kasumi did her best to smile, and was rewarded by one of her sister's lopsided grins.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am, Nabiki," Kasumi replied. Although on the outside she retained a cheerful appearance, on the inside, she was cursing herself. She had retreated too deeply into her thoughts. If Nabiki had been a hunter, then the final death would have been delivered before any action could have been taken.  
  
Nodding grimly, Nabiki walked to the bed and sat down. "Don't worry, Sis," Nabiki said comfortingly. "Kaneda was a great guy, but you'll be okay, Kasumi. I don't think he'd want you to quit living just because he died.  
  
Kasumi smiled inwardly at her sister's ignorance. Nabiki, who was always the most observant of the Tendo family, was telling her to keep on living. Stifling a laugh, she smiled and nodded. If only you knew, little sister. Kasumi thought coldly.  
  
"I know I haven't been getting out much lately, Nabiki, but I guess I'm just used to it. My job keeps me busy most nights. That, and Kaneda was always a night person so I always stayed up to be with him," Kasumi paused at Nabiki unhidden smirk. She did not even need to use her gifts to tell what her sister was thinking. "Don't think like that Nabiki!" Kasumi scolded.  
  
"Who me?" Nabiki asked, with mock indignation. "Kasumi, I would _never_ speculate on what a married couple did with their 'nighttime.' On no, not me."  
  
Despite herself, Kasumi laughed out loud at Nabiki's joke.  
  
"There now," Nabiki commented. "That's the big sister I know and love."  
  
"Thank you, Nabiki," Kasumi replied. "It's been a while since I had a good laugh."  
  
Smirking, Nabiki answered, "On that count, how do you think Ranma and Akane are doing?"  
  
Kasumi could not help but smile again. After seeing her and Kaneda so happy together, Ranma and Akane had finally begun taking their engagement seriously. Then, after Kaneda's death, it had seemed their relationship had grown even more. Kasumi remembered probing Ranma's mind once after the funeral, a far more difficult task than she had expected.  
  
What she found had been surprising. Ranma genuinely loved Akane, but he also hoped that seeing the two of them together would somehow help Kasumi take her mind off Kaneda. Kasumi had looked at him in a much nobler light since that day.  
  
"Oh... I'm sure they're doing just fine," Kasumi answered, still smiling. They had better be! She added to herself. After finding out about Ranma's plans to ask Akane out from Nabiki (from whom he had borrowed money to pay for said date), Kasumi had made it her quest to make the date go smoothly. By now, the Gangrel and Toreador, along with their ghouls should have the Cat CafÃ© and the Ucchan packed so tightly that neither Ukyou nor Shampoo would have much time to blink, let alone interfere with Ranma and Akane. Despite her precautions, however, Kasumi could not help but think she had forgotten something.  
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed, her reverie broken by the phone ringing. "I wonder who that could be."  
  
Grinning, Nabiki stood quickly and said, "Probably, Mister Saotome telling us to make plans for a wedding."  
  
"I thought he and father agreed to leave Ranma and Akane alone."  
  
"Dad did, Mister Saotome didn't though."  
  
Giggling softly, Kasumi stood and said, "You go answer it, I'll be down in just a moment."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As she watched her sister leave, Kasumi carefully smoothed the sheets of her bed and muttered, "Goodnight my love, where ever you are."  
  
Turning, she exited her room and descended the stairs. As her foot left the last step, her heightened senses told her something was wrong. She could her a rapid thumping coming from the direction of the kitchen. Immediately, she recognized it as a heartbeat. Resisting the urge to rush into the kitchen, Kasumi strolled inside and asked, "Who was it, Nabiki?"  
  
To her surprise, Nabiki was not holding the phone. Instead, her father held it in a death grip several inches away from his ear, and was staring straight ahead. His breath, to Kasumi's sensitive ears, sounded erratic and strained. Before she could ask what was wrong, however, her father spoke.  
  
"We have to go to the hospital."  
  
"What?" Kasumi blurted out, almost yelling.  
  
"It... it's Akane," Soun stammered, "They have her in the emergency room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They... they don't..."  
  
Pushing self-control to the side, Kasumi rushed her father and, grabbing his shoulders, shook him hard. "Don't do this to me, father!" She shouted. "What happened!"  
  
"They say it appears to be some sort of poison."  
  
Kasumi's eyes widened in shock. After all of her preparations, all of her precautions! How could she have been so stupid?  
  
"Kasumi, we have to get to the hospital right away!"  
  
"You go ahead with Nabiki, Father," Kasumi said, trying to sound firm.  
  
"But..." Soun stammered.  
  
"No buts, father!" Kasumi replied. "You go, Nabiki can go with you. I know someone who knows something about poison, I'll go over there and see if they can help us."  
  
"Excellent!" Shouted Soun.  
  
Quickly, Kasumi probed her father's mind and inserted a few commands to keep him from loosing control. A moment later, Nabiki entered the kitchen saying, "I just heard, let's go."  
  
Ushering them to the front door, Kasumi said, "I'll hurry as fast as I can, you two just go and make sure nothing else is wrong."  
  
"Kasumi, are you sure this friend of yours can help, Akane?"  
  
Grinning maliciously, Kasumi answered, "Oh yes, I'm certain of that."  
  
"Good, just make sure he understands we will pay well for his services." With that, Soun and Nabiki sped off into the night.  
  
Kasumi stood stock-still as she watched them exit the gate. The pale light emanating from the front door made its way to her and cast a long shadow over the ground before her. She wasn't sure, but she could almost see the deadly gaze of her white irises burning in the misbegotten darkness.  
  
Looking upward, Kasumi leapt into the air, executing a jump that would have made Ranma jealous. As she landed on the dojo roof, she looked around quickly. The nighttime sky of Nermia was dark with clouds and the light wind caused a chill to run down her spine. Ignoring these, Kasumi scanned the darkness for her objective. Spotting it, she crouched low and sped off into the night.  
  
"Don't worry, Father," she said, her voice dripping ice. "I'll make sure they are paid well."  
  
******  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
Kasumi stood impatiently before the lavishly crafted gates of the mansion. The wooden doors, stripped by bands of wrought iron silently watched her as she waited. Above them, carved from stone, stood the ancient semblance of a Tori gate. The wall could be little more than twelve feet high, an easy obstacle for her to overcome. She did not, however, no what sort of security the grounds contained and could not afford to be delayed longer than necessary.  
  
Raising her hand to the iron rings, she raised it high and again brought it down upon the door. To her ears, the melody of the knocker sounded more like a grating laugh. The same laugh of the person she had come to speak to.  
  
Finally, after several moments, the massive doors slowly crept open.  
  
"Yes?" Inquired a tiny, mouse-like voice.  
  
Kasumi looked down at the voice. Just behind the gate, she could make out the form of a small man, dressed in solid black save for a red cowl around his head. Immediately, she recognized the small man as a Sasuke, the mansion's ninja caretaker.  
  
"Good evening, Sasuke," she said, straining to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Ah, Mistress Tendo," Sasuke responded. "What brings you to the noble house of Kuno at the late hour?"  
  
Smiling as warmly as she could manage, Kasumi answered, "I would like to speak to Miss Kuno."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Mistress Kodachi left me with strict orders not to be disturbed."  
  
"Sasuke," Kasumi began, her voice growing cold. "I _will_ speak with Kodachi."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now," Kasumi added.  
  
Before Sasuke could protest again, Kasumi forced her will into his mind, making him obey her request whether he wanted to or not. As the commands settled within the man's mind, Kasumi could not help but smile. How could this simpleton call himself a ninja? According to legend, Ninja where masters of their minds, able to control others simply by looking within their eyes while stoically keeping others out of their own minds. For this fool to call himself a ninja... the very idea seemed humorous, even though the situation was not.  
  
"Right this way," Sasuke responded, bowing and motioning Kasumi inside.  
  
"That is not necessary, Sasuke," Kasumi replied. "Just tell me where Kodachi is and how to find her."  
  
"She is in the greenhouse, Mistress Tendo," Sasuke answered. "If you walk around the edge of the mansion, you will encounter it near the rear."  
  
With a curt nod, Kasumi strode past Sasuke and onto the elegant lawn of the Kuno estate. As she past him though, she turned and gave one last command. "I was not here. No one was at the gate when you arrived."  
  
Leaving Sasuke behind, Kasumi slowly made her way around the edge of the mansion, her senses straining for the sounds of any other servant. Hearing nothing, she quickly made her way to her objective. As she walked, she could not help but marvel at how much the Kuno estate seemed so much like her own home. The contours of the walls, the shape of the structure, everything. Almost everything.  
  
Kasumi's sensitive noise could smell a strong, ancient scent of disuse and despair that permeated every board of the mansion. The smell was so unlike her own home, where the scent of life and happiness still held strongly. Kasumi did not know what could have caused the scent to be so strong, and she did not care. In another time, she may have been curious about the scent and eager to find a way to remove it from the premises. Now though, she did not have time for such things.  
  
Finally, she found the greenhouse. From within it, soft light played softly from between frosted glass panels, illuminating yard. Moving stealthily between the shadows, Kasumi found herself looking through the windows before she realized she had even moved. Inside, row upon row plants presented themselves for her. Black roses, seemed to be the most prevalent, but Kasumi could make out a few nightshade blossoms and Venus Flytraps. At the far end, dressed in a black skirt and white blouse, stood Kodachi.  
  
From her vantage, Kasumi could make out a tiny pillar of smoke wafting upward from in front of Kodachi. Her ears caught the last notes of a strange melody and could just barely smell a strange concoction that the insane gymnast was obviously brewing. Suddenly, Kodachi's laugh pierced the night.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Unable to suppress her natural reactions, Kasumi cringed as the laugh sent a chill up her spine. By the blood, she thought. How can anyone have such a horrible laugh? That could probably make a wraith cringe! Shaking her head, Kasumi steeled herself and walked to the door of the greenhouse. Taking hold of the latch, she lifted it and stepped inside.  
  
"Sasuke!" Kodachi screamed. "I thought I left orders not to be..." Surprised, the young gymnast trailed off suddenly as Kasumi stepped into view.  
  
"Hello, Kodachi," Kasumi deadpanned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
With mock indignation, Kasumi stepped closer to Kodachi and said, "What's the matter, Kodachi? You where at my wedding. Don't tell me you've already forgotten that."  
  
As Kasumi continued to walk toward her, Kodachi's face scrunched up into a disgusted look. "Oh, its you," she said. "The elder sister of that harlot Akane Tendo."  
  
"I want the antidote, Kodachi," Kasumi commanded, ignoring Kodachi's slight against Akane.  
  
"What antidote?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Kodachi, I want the antidote to the poison you gave my sister." Kasumi paused and, in a dangerously low tone, added, "And I want it now."  
  
"My dear, Miss Tendo, I have no idea what you are referring to," Kodachi replied, her face confused. "I have not left this greenhouse all evening."  
  
"Then what is that you are making?"  
  
"Not that it is any of your concern, but is my latest means of stealing my Darling Ranma from that harlot who calls herself your sister."  
  
"You will not speak of my sister that way!" Kasumi retorted.  
  
"Who are you to demand anything of I?" Kodachi retorted. "I am the rising young flower of St. Heberake's, and a member of the noble Kuno family! How dare a lowly peasant such as you barge into my home and demand something of me?"  
  
"If you do not give me the antidote, Kodachi, I'll show you exactly what a 'lowly peasant' can do to you."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You! Do something to I?" Kodachi cackled. "You who can do little more than cook and clean house? My brother has told me of you, he says you have no training in the glorious rules of combat, and yet you claim to be able to do something to one such as I?"  
  
"I don't have to claim anything, Kodachi," Kasumi replied. "Just give me the antidote and I'll leave you be."  
  
Again, Kodachi's insane laugh erupted to fill the greenhouse, and before Kasumi could respond, the young woman had taken a ribbon from her desk and used it to slash Kasumi across the cheek. With a slight yelp of surprise, Kasumi raised her hand to the cut, feeling a small trickle of blood.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! That was merely a taste of my skill, if you do not wish to taste more of it, you will leave now."  
  
Removing her hand from her cheek, Kasumi stared daggers at Kodachi. For some reason, her disciplines where not effecting Kodachi and that was causing her anger to rise quickly. Already, Kasumi could feel the talons of the beast clawing its way up to the surface of her being.  
  
"That was a very stupid move, Kodachi," Kasumi deadpanned.  
  
"How dare you, you insolent peasant!" Kodachi retorted. Stepping forward, she lashed out with the ribbon in random pattern of deadly slashes.  
  
"Give me the antidote, Kodachi!" Kasumi screamed as she dodged the slashes. Unfortunately, one year of increased physical abilities could hardly compensate for twenty-seven years of non-aggression. Thus, most of Kodachi's slashes made contact, tearing at Kasumi's cold skin.  
  
"I have done nothing to harm that harlot... at least not yet!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
The moment, Kasumi spoke those words, Kodachi's face darkened even more so. Kasumi could hear the rapid pumping of Kodachi's heart with the realization of what she had been called. She could smell the blood that had already surfaced as a red flush of indignation coloring her face. A moment later, Kasumi heard the ribbon snap soundly and felt it wrap tightly around her throat. Reflexively, Kasumi brought her hands up to her throat to pray the ribbon loose.  
  
"You dare to call me a liar, when it is you who have entered my home unbidden while making false accusations?"  
  
Kasumi did not respond, she could feel Kodachi pulling the ribbon tighter around her throat. Beneath her skin, Kasumi could feel the claws tearing at her flesh, trying to surface. Despite all her willpower, she could not hold out much longer.  
  
"As I said, I have not harmed your sister, but your actions I will not forgive! No one accuses the Black Rose of that which she has not done!" As she finished, Kodachi pulled the ribbon, hard.  
  
Kasumi felt a scream escape her as the ribbon bit deeply into her throat, drawing blood. The sound of the beast pounded in her ears as she tried to keep it contained while fighting the death grip of Kodachi's ribbon. Unfortunately, no one could contain the beast forever while wounded. With a final thought of regret, Kasumi let herself go and embraced the beast.  
  
Opening her eyes, she stared at Kodachi through red-tinted vision. She could see the girl's surprise that she had stopped struggling, but the surprise did not last. Immediately, Kodachi pulled the ribbon tighter, but Kasumi was much quicker. Grasping the ribbon in both hands, Kasumi pulled it hard.  
  
With a yelp of surprise, Kodachi was pulled forward into Kasumi from the entire length of the greenhouse. As she looked up, Kasumi could see the overwhelming fear emerge as she saw her white irises reflected in the young gymnast's eyes.  
  
"W- what the hell are you?" Kodachi stammered, fitting against Kasumi's grip.  
  
"You will soon find out," Kasumi heard herself say, her voice emotionless in the frenzy. Baring her fangs, Kasumi reared back and flung Kodachi into the glass wall of the greenhouse. Kodachi screamed as the glass shattered, sending razor shards tearing into her skin. Springing through the window, Kasumi pounced on her prey.  
  
"Sasuke!" Kodachi screamed, panic ringing in her voice as she fought to escape the frenzied vampire. A moment later, the Kuno ninja appeared and charged into the fray to try and help. Kasumi, her senses heightened beyond all possibility, felt him as he moved to strike and immediately backhanded the poor man across his face, sending him sprawling. For Kodachi, however, the momentary break was all she needed to escape into the house. Wasting no time, Kasumi gave chase.  
  
*****  
  
Kodachi ran through the Kuno mansion haphazardly, not caring what came into her path, just so long as she escaped Kasumi. Trying to fight of the terror which plagued her mind, Kodachi tried vainly to remember where she had hidden some of her other weapons. As she moved though, she could hear the sounds of furniture crashing behind her and knew she did not have much time.  
  
What in the name of heaven had happened to that girl? The eldest of the Tendo sisters was known throughout the city as someone that never raised her voice, let alone attacked anyone. And what about her eyes? They had been completely white! What kind of demon could give a person _white_ eyes?  
  
Reaching her room, Kodachi bolted the door solidly and began rummaging through her weapons. A giant mace, a wooden mallet, swords and ribbons where all useful for fighting a human opponent, but what could she use to fight a demon? Fervently, Kodachi wished that her brother were home instead of being in Kyoto for that blasted kendo tournament!  
  
Suddenly, she heard something crash against the door to her chambers. In surprise and fear, she overturned one of her vases, sending a bushel of black roses all over the floor. Again, something struck the door, causing it to buckle.  
  
Impossible! Kodachi thought. That door is solid oak and is over two inches thick! Backpedaling, Kodachi screamed as she stepped on one of the roses, jabbing its thorns into her foot. Unable to balance, she fell to the floor with a thud. A moment later, the door shattered and Kasumi stepped through.  
  
For a moment, she seemed to sniff the air and then turned to face Kodachi. From the floor, Kodachi could still see the white eyes of the demon before her and the sight made her cringe. In a last ditch effort, Kodachi pulled two batons from the wall and made a cross before her. For some reason, she remembered hearing that a cross could keep away demons.  
  
The belief died, however, as Kasumi swatted the makeshift cross away from Kodachi's hands. Bending down, Kasumi grabbed Kodachi's arms and raised her high into the air. Using her added vampire strength, Kasumi began to squeeze the young woman's arms causing her to cry out in pain. A moment later, she slammed Kodachi against the wall and let her slide down it until her feet  
  
touched the floor.  
  
"I gave you a chance to save yourself, Kodachi," Kasumi said, her voice filled with mirth.  
  
Before Kodachi could respond though, Kasumi gripped the front of her blouse and tore the collar free. With a cry of embarrassment, Kodachi brought her arms up to cover her breasts. Soundlessly, Kasumi basked in the terror the young girl felt. Deep down, she could feel herself screaming that this was wrong, but could not stop herself. The beast had full control of her, and she could do nothing but watch.  
  
Kodachi whimpered as Kasumi lowered her face to the girls exposed neck. With a smirk, Kasumi began to nuzzle Kodachi's neck as she sought out her corated artery. Kodachi began to cry as Kasumi sniffed along her throat. A moment later, Kasumi found her objective and ran her tongue sensuously across Kodachi's skin. Extending her fangs, Kasumi bit deeply into the vein.  
  
Kodachi screamed.  
  
****  
  
W-what happened? Kasumi asked herself, unsure of where she was. The surroundings seemed familiar, like she had been in them before, but she could not remember when. She was sprawled out on a thickly padded carpet, but she did not know where. Sniffing the air, she found it smelled of blood and of death. Death?   
  
Suddenly, reality came crashing into Kasumi as she realized what she had done. Bolting upright, Kasumi snapped her head from left to right quickly. Unlike usually, her vision did not cloud over from the sudden change of position. That in itself was a terrible sign, attesting that she had feed _very_ recently. Looking around, she found herself in an elegantly decorated room containing a four poster bed, a desk and numerous vases of black roses.  
  
"Black... roses?" Kasumi stammered. In horror, she spun around quickly to look at one wall. There, at its base, lay Kodachi's limp body. In horror, Kasumi covered her mouth with her hand and backpedaled in shock, trying to get away from the scene before her. As her back finally reached the wall, she stopped. Shaking her head, she prayed she was dreaming.  
  
The beast rests in all of us Kasumi. Even though we always try to control it, sometimes it breaks free. Beware those times, Kasumi. When the beast breaks the chains you place on it, you never know what will happen... or whom it will hurt.   
  
As Kasumi remembered Kaneda's words of caution, the gravity of her situation finally made itself known. She had lost control, allowed the beast to break its chains. In desperation, Kasumi rushed forward to Kodachi, praying that there was still life within her. As she neared her though, the hopes quickly faltered.  
  
Kodachi's dress was torn from her collar to just below her breasts. Just to the right of her throat, a dark purple bruise seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. From the soft light seeping through the window, Kasumi could see that Kodachi's skin was completely pale. That was not the worst though.  
  
The young gymnast's face was frozen in a mask of pure terror, with her eyes locked open, staring into the darkness. Even Kasumi's ears could not hear any blood moving through the girl's veins.  
  
Despite herself, Kasumi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She should have known this would happen. Of all of the girls chasing Ranma, Kodachi was the most unforgiving. Deep inside, she knew Kodachi would never admit that she had poisoned Akane. But Kodachi was the only person that could have done it, and Kasumi had learned through experience, that Kodachi always had an antidote for her poisons. That was why she had come. She had prayed that she could convince Kodachi to give her the antidote, or at the very least, scare the girl into running so that she could search for the antidote. But no, Kodachi had denied everything, and Kasumi had lost control.  
  
Lost control! Lost Control! Killer! Killer!   
  
Kasumi covered her ears against the awful words ringing in her mind. Shouting at the top of her voice, she tried to justify what had happened. She tried desperately to convince herself what had happened was unavoidable, that it wasn't really her fault, but nothing changed the facts. Nothing could change what she had done.  
  
Reaching down out a tentative hand, Kasumi gently closed Kodachi's eyes to avoid her stare. Even though her own skin was slightly warmed from the feeding, Kodachi's was cold as ice. With trepidation, Kasumi gently cradled Kodachi's body in her arms and, standing, carried her to her bed. Gently, Kasumi laid Kodachi's body on the soft mattress. Reaching down, Kasumi gentle tried to make Kodachi appear to be resting comfortably, but the look of terror remained. Turning to one side, Kasumi gently pulled one of the roses from its vase. Reverently, she placed the black flower on Kodachi's breast.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Kodachi," Kasumi stammered.  
  
Not wanting to look at the corpse any longer, Kasumi slowly made her way out of the room. Moving through the house, she found it ransacked. Like Kodachi, she knew the destruction was her fault, but she stoically refused to think about it. For better or worse, killing was part of her nature now, and she could do nothing to change that fact. Shaking her head, Kasumi made her way through the wreckage to the greenhouse. She had come here for a reason.  
  
Outside, Kasumi surveyed the destruction of the yard. Like the inside, everything seemed shattered. Spotting Sasuke, she rushed to his side quickly. Kneeling, she was relieved that he was unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Standing, she quickly entered the greenhouse before anything else could distract her.  
  
Inside, she found the mixture Kodachi had been working on boiled over and the flame of the burner extinguished. Sniffing it, Kasumi recognized the mixture of nightshade mixed with a form of sleeping powder. Looking through the shelves, Kasumi found numerous notes and mixtures.  
  
"Oh god," she said, "I don't know what could be the right one!"  
  
After continuing to search for several more minutes, Kasumi still was no closer to finding the antidote. Finally, she did the only thing she could think of. Exiting the greenhouse, she reentered the mansion and searched for a phone. Calling the hospital was going to be extremely risky, but she could not think of what else to do.  
  
Finding the phone, she dialed the hospital number quickly.  
  
"Hello, Nermia General."  
  
"Yes, my name is Kasumi Tendo, my sister was brought in earlier."  
  
"Your sisters name?"  
  
"Akane Tendo."  
  
"Umm," the voice trailed off and Kasumi could hear the sound of paper ruffling. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Tendo, your sister was released about ten minutes ago."  
  
Kasumi felt the world crash down around her as she listened to the nurse. "What!? Um, I mean, what happened?" Kasumi asked. "What was wrong with her?"  
  
"Your sister had severe case of food poisoning. Very common lately it seems. Some kind of virus in fish I believe. It causes vomiting and severe pains, but it works its way out of the system after a few hours. Her chart however was accidentally mixed up with that of another girl named Akane who had accidentally ingested rat poison."  
  
"T-T-thank you, I... I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"No trouble, Miss Tendo, have a pleasant evening."  
  
As the nurse hung up, Kasumi felt her grip on the telephone go numb. A moment later, it slipped from her nerveless hand. She had been wrong. Kodachi had denied poisoning Akane, because she _hadn't_ poisoned Akane.  
  
"What... what have I done?"  
  
Killer! Killer! Killer! Killer!  
  
Grasping the sides of her head, Kasumi fell to the ground screaming.  
  
***  
  
Gabriel listened in shock as Kasumi concluded her tale. The story she told him seemed similar to one of his own experiences, but the story was far worse than the actual experience. What had unnerved him more than anything else was the emotionless tone with which she told the tale.  
  
"Kodachi was my first kill, Gabriel," Kasumi said. "Who was yours?"  
  
Gabriel stared at her oddly. In his lifetimes, he had only known the names of a few of his kills, but even those where difficult to remember. Who had his first kill been? For that matter, _when_ had he made his first kill?  
  
"In all honesty, I do not remember my first kill," Gabriel answered truthfully.  
  
"I see," Kasumi replied. "In that case, do you remember how many you have killed?"  
  
Shaking his head, Gabriel answered, "I don't know that either. I lost count somewhere near twenty." The last statement had been added as a joke, but if Kasumi was amused, she did not show it.  
  
"Gabriel, after Kodachi's death, I've killed only one other person," Kasumi continued. "That other, was a hunter who tried to take my 'life' approximately fifty years ago. I would have spared him, but he left me no choice other than to take his life."  
  
Averting his eyes, Gabriel screamed at himself. If what Kasumi told him was true, then she was among very few kindred who could make such a claim. Suddenly, Gabriel felt lower than dust.  
  
"Things change when you become a killer," Kasumi continued. "Kaneda told me that soon after he embraced me and taught me the traditions. He always told me to keep the beast chained as deep within my being as possible, but I didn't listen."  
  
"That isn't true!" Gabriel exclaimed. "The girl attacked you! She..."  
  
"No, Gabriel," Kasumi calmly interrupted. "Kodachi was innocent. She had nothing to do with my sister's predicament, but because she knew poisons, I assumed she was responsible. In doing so, I sealed her death."  
  
"But..."  
  
Shaking her head, Kasumi motioned Gabriel to silence before continuing. "Kaneda once told me that when you are embraced, you loose half of your soul. Later, he told me that you lose the other half the first time you take someone's life. If that is true, than I no longer have any form of soul to call my own."  
  
As she finished, Kasumi drank deeply from her glass and turned her gaze once again from to the window.  
  
"Kasumi," Gabriel ventured. "I doubt that is true, before I was embraced, I knew something of religious beliefs, and I know that without a soul one cannot live... either in life or unlife."  
  
"I know, Gabriel," Kasumi replied. "Kodachi's death is on my hands and I accept it. That death was horrible to be sure, but that was nothing compared to what happened after her death."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Leaning back, Kasumi gazed out into the storm. "As you can imagine, I was horribly distraught after Kodachi's death. Before that, I had hardly ever raised my voice to someone, let alone lashed out at them. To have actually taken someone's life sickened me, Gabriel. I walked home in a daze. When I got there, father greeted me, asking what I had found out, even though he was pleased we would not need it."  
  
Gabriel cringed as Kasumi laughed quietly. In his long years, he had met numerous people with horrid, grating laughs; much like how his Primogen had described Kodachi's laughter. He prided himself on being stoic minded; Kasumi's innocent, childlike laughter, however, unnerved him more than anything he had ever heard.  
  
"I don't even remember what kind of lie I told to my father, all I know is that he accepted whatever it was at face value. Whether it was out of habit, or some unconscious desire, I fell into my old routine and went to check on Akane. Once I did that, I returned to my room and slept. When... when I awoke the next evening, I almost had myself convinced I had dreamed the whole thing."  
  
"But you didn't, did you?"  
  
Shaking her head ruefully, Kasumi continued, "No, I didn't. I was able to forget everything that happened for a while. That is, until Akane and Ranma came home from school two days later."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I had been out all night as usual and had slept most of the day because of my 'job.' That's when it happened," Kasumi replied. "Ranma and Akane where unusually late that day; I woke up at sunset and they still weren't home. When they finally did make it home, it was well past dark, so I was up and about going through my usual routine. Washing dishes, I believe."  
  
Gabriel could not help but snicker. Everything he had heard of Kasumi suggested that she was a high born lady of quality. The longer he listened to her tale, however, he was beginning to understand that her nobility had been earned, not inherited. Still, the thought of a Primogen doing housework amused him.  
  
Ignoring Gabriel, Kasumi continued, "They were talking about how their day had gone, but sounded unusually melancholy. When I heard that note in their voices, I knew something was wrong and that stirred the memory of what I did. Of course, it was still just on the edge of my mind and I couldn't grasp the whole thought. I listened closely and I finally caught Ranma saying that he could not believe what had happened." Kasumi turned back to face Gabriel, her face streaked with bloody tears. "When I asked him what happened, he told me that Kodachi's brother, Tatewaki, had told both he and Akane that he had returned home from his Kendo tournament to find Kodachi at home dead."  
  
"Go on, please," Gabriel pleaded.  
  
"I... I don't know whether it was some kind of ungodly trick of fate, or merely some bit of my former existence that I hadn't lost yet, but I managed to keep myself from running in terror and responded with an 'Oh my,' they way I used to. I don't know whether I fooled them or not, but I guess they where too disturbed to say anything. They weren't half as disturbed as I was, though."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Even after they told me that, I couldn't grasp the fact that _I_ had been the one who had killed Kodachi. That fact set in later. When it finally did... I don't think I've ever been so horrified in my life. I, somehow, managed to make it up to my room before I collapsed."  
  
"I see," Gabriel responded. "I remember something like that happening to me once. It may well have been after my first kill. But... I did eventually pull myself out of that terror, Kasumi."  
  
"So did I," Kasumi replied. "But that wasn't for a long time. And..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, it was not until after I did something I regret even more than when I killed Kodachi."  
  
**  
  
Kasumi cautiously looked out from beneath her sheets. Carefully cracking open her eyes, she faced her self-imposed prison. The darkened room greeted her as it had done some many times before. She had long since lost track of the passage of time. How long had she been here? A day? A week? An hour?  
  
Shaking Kasumi wrapped her blankets around herself more tightly as she stared into the room. The room itself had become completely dark, and she felt as though it where no more than she deserved. Black curtains covered her windows keeping the light at bay whether the sun was shining or not. Across from her, the broken remains of her mirror stared at her accusingly. The sight of the room was horrible. A horrible reminder of what she had done, of what she had become. Why? Why had she been so stupid?  
  
Even the thickly padded comforter offered no warmth anymore. Idly, she wondered why. Her mother had made the comforter for her on her fifth birthday and it had always been soothing. Now though, even it was rejecting her.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kasumi swallowed hard. She could feel the hunger growing deeply within her; could feel the beast roaring beneath her skin. How long had it been since she last feed?  
  
Raising up slightly, careful to keep the blankets tight around herself, she gazed at the empty room. Even though it was dark, her eyes could still see every detail, just as she could hear every noise within the house. Akane and Ranma seemed to be arguing about something downstairs and she could hear Nabiki busily typing on her calculate in the room adjacent to her own.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Surprised, Kasumi jumped slightly. The noise had come from her door, but she had not even heard anyone approaching. "W-who is it?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, Akane told me to tell you that dinner was ready."  
  
Nabiki. Kasumi desperately wanted to leave the room, but she could not risk doing so. One person was already dead because of her. What would happen if she lost control around her family?  
  
"I... I'm not hungry, Nabiki," Kasumi lied. She was hungry, very hungry. Although Akane's cooking had grown steadily better since Kasumi had originally moved out, it would not satisfy her anymore. Kasumi could not risk loosing control when in the presence of what she needed to survive.  
  
"Kasumi... come on," Nabiki replied through the door. "You haven't been out in three days. What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
No, I'm not, Kasumi thought. "I'm fine Nabiki, I... I'm just not hungry."  
  
"But..."  
  
Reaching out, Kasumi tried to exert her will over Nabiki to make her leave before something happened. For some reason though, the powers where responding slowly and it took several moments of concentration before Nabiki's footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Leaning back heavily, Kasumi tried to clear her mind, but it wasn't working. Turning, she gazed at her pillow as though it would come to life and devour her. She couldn't go back to sleep. She had to feed, but couldn't take the risk of doing so. But what would happen to her if she didn't feed?  
  
In all truth, she didn't care anymore, just as long as her family stayed safe. Reluctantly, she lay back down and closed her eyes. Immediately, her memories flooded her again.  
  
*  
  
It _had_ been three days since it happened. She had left the house to feed, but the moment she found someone, the impact of what Ranma told her finally settled in. How close had she been to the person? Not far... that much was certain. She had stopped herself at the last moment and ran until she was safe within her room again.  
  
The moment she had arrived, she slammed the door heavily and leaned against it. What had she been thinking? She was almost ready to attack someone. It had been easy before... back when Kaneda was still alive. The two of them would go out, find a couple of solitary walkers, drink a small amount of their blood and be on their way. She had done it many times.  
  
Now though, Ranma's words held her back. Something in them seemed to stir a memory within her. For her life though, she could not remember what. Valiantly, she tried to remember what Ranma had said exactly.  
  
Sorry we're so late, Kasumi. Akane and I stayed late to help Kuno.   
  
Why?   
  
He came home from his kendo competition and found Kodachi dead. She was on her bead with one of her roses on her chest. From what Kuno told us, she had a really bad bruise on her neck and not a drop of blood in her body.   
  
In horror, Kasumi brought her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The memory of the two nights ago made itself known as Ranma's words rang through her ears. Kodachi... dead... no blood...  
  
Shaking in terror, Kasumi felt her legs fail her, causing her to slide down to the floor. Taking her hand away from her face, she could just make out the tiny, almost useless veins beneath her skin. With a snarl of rage, she extended her fangs and tore a small chunk of skin from her palm, just below her thumb. Her blood quickly flowed from the wound.  
  
Standing quickly, Kasumi jumped in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. No matter how hard she tried, she could find nothing different about her from the last time she had looked at her reflection. Leaning closely, she tried to stare into her own eyes.  
  
Lifeless brown irises stared back at her.  
  
With a cry of pain and anger, she reared back and punched into the mirror, shattering it. Her blood began to trickle down the wall as she held her hand tightly against the broken surface. Only it wasn't her blood. She did not _have_ blood any longer! This was someone else's blood. It was... it was Kodachi's blood!  
  
  
  
Kasumi snapped awake suddenly as a sound echoed through her room.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
With a trembling hand, Kasumi wiped her cold skin, praying for sweat to once again be flowing from her brow. As expected though, no sweat marred her face. Within her, she could feel something clawing against her skin. Too afraid to speak, she quickly forced herself from the edge of her bed until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. She could only pray that whoever was outside her door would leave.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
Oh, god. Please, not her! Kasumi thought as she heard her sister's voice echo through the wooden portal.  
  
"G-go away, Akane," Kasumi whimpered, too scarred to raise her voice.  
  
"Kasumi? Come out, please."  
  
Kasumi curled herself into a tight ball and buried herself deeper into the blankets. She was too tired to force her will onto Akane and make her leave. She could only pray her sister took the hint. These hopes, however, where quickly stamped out as she heard the doorknob turn slowly. A moment later, the hallway light flooded her room. In pain, Kasumi threw the blankets over her head.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Go away, Akane!" Kasumi replied, trying to sound cold. Oh please let her listen for once! She thought.  
  
But Akane didn't listen.  
  
Kasumi could hear her footsteps moving across the room toward the bed. Already, she could smell the blood coursing through Akane's body. A moment later, Kasumi made a sharp intake of air as Akane sat down on the edge of the bed. The burning within her began to grow as she heard Akane's blood flowing through her veins.  
  
"Kasumi... what's going on?" Akane asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"I- I'm fine... I can't," Kasumi stammered, she could already feel the beast clawing at her. She stiffened suddenly as Akane placed a warm hand on her shoulder. It took every ounce of willpower that remained in her body to keep from screaming.  
  
"Kasumi!" Akane yelled, "You're freezing! What's wrong?"  
  
"I- I'm okay..." Kasumi stammered. Have to hold on... have to keep control.   
  
Even as she thought the words though, Kasumi could already feel her control slipping. Wordlessly, Akane reached forward and took hold of Kasumi. Lifting her gently, Akane shifted her sitting position and cradled Kasumi's body against her own.  
  
"A-Akane... don't!" Kasumi stammered. "I-I'm alright!" Damn it! Why... why does she have to do this? Kasumi screamed at herself.  
  
As Akane held her, Kasumi's head rested against her younger sister's chest. Through the thin material of Akane's clothes, Kasumi could hear the rapid thumping of her sister's heart. Her sensitive nose could already smell Akane's warm blood... and it smelled so good!  
  
"Kasumi! You're sick! Let me help you okay?"  
  
"Akane... y-you can't h-help me!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Kasumi could feel the talons of the beast clawing under her skin. Even though she knew the claws where only psychological, she felt as if the pain she was experiencing was physical as well. Her sister's blood, the only thing that could satisfy the beast, was inches away from her. All she had to do was lunge.  
  
"No... I- I can't give in! I can't give in!"  
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
"Kasumi?" Akane questioned.  
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
The beast's claws tore into the tender flesh of Kasumi's body. The sound of her sister's heart pounded in her ears, taunting her. The warm blood flowing through Akane's veins called out to the beast, begging it to strike.  
  
"A-Akane... you... you have to get away!" Kasumi pleaded. "I... I don't want..."  
  
"Kasumi! Talk to me! What's wrong with you?" Akane begged.  
  
Kasumi could hear the pain in Akane's voice... the concern. It only served to further enrage the beast within her. Akane's my sister! Kasumi thought, pleading with the beast to calm down. She's my sister! You can't hurt her! Please... don't hurt her!   
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
The blood flowing through her sister's veins could not be ignored. The heat coming from her skin was comforting, yet infuriating. The object of the beast's desire was inches away and Kasumi was hard pressed to keep it under control. Akane's blood smelled so good!  
  
"Akane... please..." Kasumi pleaded.  
  
"Kasumi I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" Akane begged.  
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
Kasumi heard the blood flowing and so could the beast. Although she could no longer sweat, it seemed that her room was quickly becoming unbearably hot. Within her, she felt pain explode as her control slowly slipped away. Why did Akane have to be so stubborn?  
  
"Akane... just...!"  
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
"Kasumi! I'm not leaving!"  
  
BUMPA! BUMPA!  
  
As Akane's words reached her ears, Kasumi felt the reigns of the beast give way. Three days without feeding, coupled with the trauma of Kodachi's death was just too much for her to cope with. Without a pang of remorse, the beast burst forth from it cage. No matter how much of her will Kasumi tried to exert, she was no longer strong enough to stop the attack. Even as she screamed, she could do nothing but watch.  
  
In a flash of movement, to quick to follow, Kasumi pounced on her sister. The beast, so enraged that it had been denied it's sustenance for so long, paid no attention to the pleadings of its host. Without warning, Kasumi tore away Akane's shirt and threw her against the wall. Although her mind pleaded with her body to stop, the beast had full reign. Kasumi could hear Akane's scream, trying to find out what had happened, but the beast wound not let her explain.  
  
When Kasumi had killed Kodachi, it had been a frenzy, pure unbridled rage. Now though, after three days of denying the beast its food, she had forced it beyond frenzy; a state which had no name, nor did it need one. Pure, animalistic instincts extended her fangs as cold hunger drove them into her sister's exposed neck.  
  
Akane screamed.  
  
Kasumi felt the scream move through her very being, just as she felt Akane's arms pounding against her back, trying to pry the ravenous vampire loose, but the beast did not care. The moment Kasumi's fangs left Akane's skin, she began to drink. The warm blood flowed from the wound into her mouth and Kasumi felt Akane's attacks lesson in intensity as her skin became cold.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Somewhere in the recess of her mind, the tiny part that still maintained intelligence registered another presence within the room. A moment later, Kasumi felt another set of hands grab her shoulders, trying to pry her loose from Akane. With a swat of her arm, Kasumi sent the interloper flying away from her and slowly stood up, still drinking from Akane's now limp form.  
  
Removing her mouth from Akane's neck, Kasumi took hold of her sister and flung her onto the bed. Akane's body crumpled like a rag doll.  
  
Still ravenous and unsatiated, the beast looked away from its victim toward the interloper who had tried to stop it. Ranma, dressed only in his silk pants and muscle shirt, holding his head from where he had impacted the wall stared back at her, a look of horror on his face. Licking her lips, Kasumi cleaned the still warm blood from around her mouth and charged.  
  
Ranma, although strong and quick enough to avoid any mortal's attack, was not fast enough to stop the enraged vampire. Kasumi, a prisoner within her own body, could see Ranma's cold fear through the blood-tinged vision of the beast. Ranma dodged all of her attacks, to avoid hurting her. The beast, however, had no such hindrances... or concerns.  
  
As Kasumi's body lashed out against Ranma, her mind screamed that this was wrong. she tried to tell the beast that Ranma had only come to help Akane, pleading with it to listen to reason. The beast, however, stubbornly refused to listen; all it cared about was its still unabated hunger.  
  
Finally, Kasumi managed to pin Ranma's arms to his side. She could feel his muscles, tight as piano wire, pushing against her, trying to break free. However, even Ranma's exceptional strength could not overcome the increased strength her disiplines gave her. Lunging forward, Kasumi sank her fangs into his throat. Unlike her previous victims though, Ranma did not scream, if anything, the bite only strengthened his resolve to escape.  
  
The moment Kasumi tasted Ranma's blood, however, something within her gave way. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was a noise that made the beast hesitate in its feeding. The mistake was tiny, but a mistake nonetheless. Concentrating, Kasumi forced the newly acquired blood to flow through her useless veins, strengthening her willpower. A moment later, Kasumi released Ranma.  
  
As her willpower forced the beast to return to its chains, the bloody tinge left her vision, letting her see her room for what seemed like the first time in months. Ranma, no longer restrained by her, slumped to the floor, his hands pressed tightly against his shoulder as he attempted to staunch the blood which had already saturated much of his shirt.  
  
Turning her head ever so slightly, Kasumi gazed at the open door of her room. Framed by the light of the hallway, Kasumi could see her father, Nabiki, Genma and Nodoka all crowded into the doorjamb. Shaking her head, Kasumi backed up quickly, bloody tears already streaking her face. It couldn't be true. She couldn't... she didn't... it wasn't possible.  
  
Turning to her bed, Kasumi could see Akane's still form lying like a broken toy. An ugly bruise covered much of her throat while a small trail of blood moved down her chest. Kasumi brought both her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. But as her hands covered her mouth, she felt the still warm blood that covered her lips.  
  
She was wrong, the unthinkable had happened.  
  
No! This can't be right! She screamed at herself. I locked myself up in here to keep this from happening! Kasumi could hear the barely audible heartbeat coming from Akane, but it was very weak. Turning in horror, she faced her family while taking an involuntary step back. They stared at her with a mixture of fear, shock and confusion. As she stared back, Kasumi felt her head move, still trying to deny what had happened even as her body begin to shake as in an earthquake.  
  
With a primal scream of pain and self-loathing, Kasumi spun on her heel and launched herself at the window. Ignoring the calls of her family, she jumped forward, covering her face with her arms. The glass of the window shattered easily against her and the cool night air quickly replaced the oppressive heat of her room. The moment her feet touched the ground, Kasumi sped off into the night, not daring to even look back.  
  
**********  
  
The midnight streets of Nermia moved by in a blur as she ran from her home. For the first time since she was first embraced, Kasumi could again feel the blood coursing through her veins. For the first time, she could again feel her heart pounding in her chest. The sensation was strange, frightening, and completely unwelcome.  
  
The night air felt cold against her skin. Overhead, storm clouds gathered in the distance and an arch of lightening flashed through the air. Still she kept running.  
  
Had she still been human, Kasumi was certain her lungs would be screaming for oxygen. She was, however, no longer human and she knew it. For so long, she had tried to hold on to the humanity that had been stripped away from her when Kaneda embraced her. When she asked Kaneda to embrace her!  
  
All vestige of that humanity had been stripped away however, the moment she set eyes on her sister's still form. She was a killer now. Even if Akane survived, she would never be the same. She had hurt her sister. She had become a killer in body and spirit at least, if not in mind as well.  
  
The empty streets of Nermia seemed more suited to her now. Cold, empty... and alone.  
  
She did not know how much time had passed since she fled the dojo, and she did not care. She had hurt her family. She had hurt the people who she had always tried to nurture and protect. In her mind, she no longer had the right to call them her family.  
  
It was not until she found herself in the park near Tokyo, nearly ten miles from her home, that she allowed herself to slow down.  
  
Like the rest of the places she had passed through, the park was cold, dark and deserted.  
  
"Good," she said out loud, certain no one would hear her. The fewer people she had around her, the less likely it was she could lose control again. It was more than she felt she deserved.  
  
Leaning against a tree, Kasumi let herself sink to the ground. Looking down at herself, she found her thin nightgown streaked with blood, both Akane's and Ranma's. Even though the garment was thin, it seemed oppressively heavy because of the blood.  
  
Pulling her knees to her chest, she crossed her arms across them, praying to find some warmth within herself she could hold onto. Finding none, she cradled her head on her arms and cried. And she could hear the beast laughing at her.  
  
You can never deny the beast, Kasumi. Not giving it its nourishment only strengthens it while at the same time weakens you. The longer you keep it from feeding, the more dangerous it becomes when it finally breaks its chains. When that happens, it will attack any that are near... lovers, friends... family.   
  
Family  
  
The word stung Kasumi more than any knife ever could. Looking up, she could see the darkness around her, the swaying of the tree limbs as they moved to a soft breeze. She could smell the cherry blossoms on the trees as they danced in the cool night air.  
  
This was her family now. The night. The darkness. She would never know light again and would never see her family again. No matter what, she could never put them in such a danger ever again.  
  
Suddenly, Kasumi's sensitive ears picked up a noise in the trees above her, interrupting her dark musings. Looking up, she barely had time to dodge as shuriken embedded itself in the tree trunk where her head had been seconds earlier. Leaping from her sitting position, Kasumi spun in the air and landed to face her attacker.  
  
As the attacker jumped down from the tree, Kasumi immediately recognized Sasuke's small form. He still wore his black ninja garb, but it was torn in many places, as though he had been living in the same suit for several days now. Several cuts and bruises covered his face.  
  
"Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.  
  
In reply, Sasuke charged at Kasumi, a wakazashi held high over his head. Without a word or battle cry, he buried the blade into the ground near Kasumi as she jumped away. Oh god! She thought. Not again!   
  
Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Sasuke slashed again, catching her across the shoulder. Kasumi screamed in pain and reflexively brought her hand to cover the wound. Jumping backward to avoid another slash, she landed hard, twisting her ankle and sending her to the ground. As she landed, she realized that Sasuke was a perfect way to end her suffering. If she allowed him to kill her now, she would no longer pose a danger to anyone. Her mind made up, Kasumi steeled herself for the final blow to be delivered.  
  
Only the strike never came. Raising her eyes, Kasumi could see Sasuke standing over her; his sword posed to strike at a moment's notice, his whole body shaking silently. Whether he was shaking from fear or indecision, Kasumi had no way of knowing.  
  
Lowering her head, Kasumi silently brushed her hair away from her neck, aware of the tears falling from her eyes as she did so. "Make it painless," she pleaded.  
  
Seconds passed like an eternity as Kasumi waited for Sasuke to strike her exposed neck. But, again, the strike never came.  
  
With a cry, Sasuke reared back and threw the sword as far from him as he could. Looking up, Kasumi stared at him, her face a mixture of sorrow and confusion.  
  
"W-why?" She stammered.  
  
Sasuke didn't answer right away. Instead, he fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "I... I can't, I can't just kill someone in cold blood," he replied.  
  
Kasumi marveled at Sasuke. For so long, she had thought the strange little man to be a weak-willed fool who could rarely do anything right. Now though, she saw him differently.  
  
"Sasuke why did you attack me?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"You... I thought... I had to get revenge..." Sasuke stammered, looking at her fearfully.  
  
Scooting across the ground on her knees, Kasumi made her way to Sasuke and cradled his small frame in her arms, casing him to stiffen quickly. Looking down at him, Kasumi knew this little man was not weak, indeed, he was stronger than she would ever be.  
  
"I understand, Sasuke," she said soothingly. "But, why didn't you strike me?"  
  
"I... I couldn't do it," Sasuke answered. "I know that you did not mean to kill Mistress Kodachi. I... I just thought that... that if I could destroy the one who killed her, Master Kuno would allow my return to the mansion."  
  
Like a slap, Kasumi realized what had happened to Sasuke. The small ninja had been assigned to the defense of the Kuno mansion and had failed. From what Kasumi knew of Kuno, he did not take failure calmly. Now Sasuke was paying for her mistake, for her failure. Because of her, Sasuke had also lost his family.  
  
"Master Kuno told me never to return," Sasuke continued, his voice strained by sobs. "He told me that the only way he ever wished to see me again, was in either a coffin, or with the blood of his sister's killer on my sword. But... I... I just can't do it."  
  
Pushing away from Kasumi, Sasuke bowed sullenly. "Forgive me," he said, his mouse-like voice cracking in pain and sorrow.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know," Sasuke replied. "I'll wander until I die I suppose."  
  
With that, Sasuke turned and began to walk away. As he did so, a thought came to Kasumi's mind. She could give him a new lease on life, a new start. But would he accept? For that matter, could she really go through with it?  
  
"Sasuke?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" The young ninja replied, not turning.  
  
"There... there's another way."  
  
"Really?" Sasuke replied, turning to face her. "What?"  
  
"I... I can make you like me," she answered. "I can embrace you."  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, the two stared at each other. Kasumi stared at Sasuke's pained face, streaked with almost invisible tears. Sasuke likewise stared at Kasumi's bloody tears. Their expressions gave no quarter to the thoughts moving through their minds. After what seemed like hours, Kasumi stood silently as Sasuke bowed his head.  
  
"I... don't know," Sasuke replied at length.  
  
"You have very little choice, Sasuke," Kasumi replied. "You know what I am now, you know about the Masquerade. If you aren't embraced, you have to be killed."  
  
Even as the words left her mouth, Kasumi began to wonder if death was not a better choice for the young ninja. She had been so willing to let Kaneda embrace her and now she regretted that act more than anything in her life. Kaneda had offered her love, but Kasumi could not offer that to Sasuke. Was a second chance _truly_ worth eternal darkness?  
  
"I... will you let me think about it?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking.  
  
Kasumi smiled as warmly as possible. "Of course."  
  
*********  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking to see if Akane Tendo has been brought in."  
  
Kasumi waited patiently as the nurse flipped through several folders hidden behind her desk. As she waited, Kasumi could not help but feel a pained nervousness rush over her. What would she say? What could she say?  
  
In the back of her mind, Kasumi knew that coming to the hospital was a mistake. Sunrise was only two hours away for one thing. For the other, she had no idea how her family would react to her presence. Any number of things could happen and she didn't want to dwell on any of them. She had seen the shocked expressions before she ran away; she didn't think she could bear seeing them again.  
  
Another thing that worried her was Sasuke. The two had parted ways less than an hour earlier, promising to meet in the park at sunset on the following day. Although the young ninja had promised to reveal nothing to anyone, she still felt nervous about it.  
  
Finally, after several moments, the nurse looked up and said, "Miss Tendo is in Room 28 on the second floor."  
  
"Is she alright?" Kasumi asked, worry for her sister override concern for her own problems.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can only release that information to family members."  
  
"I'm her cousin," Kasumi answered. "My name is Ranko Tendo. I just arrived and a neighbor told me something had happened."  
  
The nurse seemed a little skeptical, but Kasumi easily forced her will onto the young girl to make her accept the story. After a moment, the nurse shrugged and answered her questions.  
  
"Your cousin was brought in for severe trauma. She is stabilized, but unconscious. Poor girl, she lost nearly seven pints of blood and was just lucky that her sister called the Dr. Tofu so quickly," she said. "Don't really know what happened, or how someone can loose so much blood from such a small wound. But then again, from what Dr. Tofu tells me, that family seems to draw trouble."  
  
"Thank you," Kasumi answer, exerting her will to make the nurse forget she had seen her.  
  
As she moved down the hall, she kept her ears open and her eyes keen for any sign of her family. Opting for the stairs instead of the elevator, she quickly made her way to the second floor. Opening the door, she quietly peeked out of the door. Seeing no one, she walked into the hall.  
  
Moving as quickly as she dared, Kasumi made her way down to room 28. As she neared it, she slowed her pace considerably. As she reached the door, she stood before it and extended her sense to hear what was going on inside.  
  
********  
  
"That was the last time I ever heard the voices of my family, Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel started as Kasumi addressed him. He had, once again, been so entranced by her tale that he had lost track of time's passage. The storm outside still raged, but the lightening had long since stopped.  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
Taking a long drink of her wine, Kasumi leaned back in her chair and replied, "Their words are something I would rather not repeat, Gabriel."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No!" Kasumi exclaimed, knowing full well what Gabriel was thinking. "I did not mean it in that way. Their words held nothing but kindness and wonder. They held none of the anger I expected to hear. They are the last true memory I have of my family and I wish to keep them with me."  
  
"I understand," Gabriel replied. And he did, understand. It was a long held superstition by many that when one let memories out in words, you lost them forever. If the words his Primogen described where as special as she said, he could not blame her for not wanting to speak them.  
  
"After I left the hospital, I took up sanctuary with the Prince for several days," Kasumi continued. "During that time, I was careful not to leave his haven except to feed, and that was done only in the latest possible hours. The ghouls, however, kept me appraised of my family's search for me."  
  
"It was at that time the prince told me that having my family searching for me would be dangerous to the Masquerade, thus, I had to leave the country to keep from being discovered."  
  
"But you didn't leave, did you?" Gabriel ventured, wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"Not at first," Kasumi answered, looking away and cradling the old photo album in her arms. "I couldn't just leave my family, even though I basically did just that. I couldn't bear the thought of them searching for me for the rest of their lives. I wanted so badly to return to them. Deep down, I know they would have accepted what I had become, but I couldn't place them in danger, not after what happened to Akane. I had to do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Turning back to him, Kasumi reopened the album and carefully leafed through the pictures again. "I decided to kill myself," Kasumi said flatly.  
  
"You what!?" Gabriel blurted out.  
  
"I knew that my family would never stop looking for me as long as they thought I was alive and had a hope of me coming home," Kasumi replied.  
  
Looking at her, Gabriel could see that she was straining to keep her voice even and unemotional. He could, however, see the tears that threatened to flow anew. Gabriel knew that his race could cry, more than most gave them credit for, but he never knew a Kindred that let herself cry so easily. Perhaps it was better that way. Perhaps crying was her only way to deal with her tragic past.  
  
"The Prince and I worked for several days on plans that could convince my family that I had died. Surprisingly though, it was Sasuke who came up with the final idea."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Leaning back, Kasumi raised her glass and once again swirled the liquid inside. A bolt of lightening suddenly landed nearby. As the red liquid within the glass caught the light, it sent a strange dance of electric light flashing across the room, lighting it for but a moment with its beauty.  
  
"A day earlier, there had been a horrible fire in an old apartment building in Tokyo. Nearly twenty people had died that day. One of them, was a young girl who was - at the time - my age. She was the right height and weight and, like most of the others, she had been horribly burned to where it was nearly impossible to recognize she had been human. The girl had been a runaway from one of the orphanages and had very few records. With the help of some of the ghouls, we substituted my dental records for hers."  
  
"That... must have been hard on you," Gabriel replied.  
  
"That was the hardest decision I've ever made, Gabriel," Kasumi responded. "I still have nightmares about how horrible it must have been for my family when they where told. I had no choice though."  
  
Gabriel nodded. He could do little more for fear of his voice breaking. He did not want to even think of how difficult it must have been for the family of such a charming person to be informed that she had had such a horrible death. Even if the dead girl had been someone else, he did not want to think of the psychological impact it would have made.  
  
"After that happened, I knew that my family thought I was dead and that I could leave," Kasumi continued, a single tear falling from her eye. "You... you'll never know how painful it was for me to do that, but I did. I fled the country several days later and moved to America. Sasuke, who had since made it his duty to protect me, followed me there. That, however, is another story entirely and not something I would make you sit through."  
  
"Did... did you ever... I mean, did you ever make any contact with your family again?"  
  
"No," Kasumi answered flatly, her voice pained. "As per my request, the Prince sent me letters and messengers every so often to let me know what was happening to them. There were times I wanted so badly to return to them, to become part of their lives again, but I knew I couldn't. They though I was dead and it was better that way."  
  
"Do you know what happened to your sister? Was she alright?" Gabriel asked. In doing so, he felt as though he was opening an ancient wound that should have remained closed. However, the well being of his Primogen's sister had seemed to be of high importance to her. He could not help but ask.  
  
"Akane recovered perfectly," Kasumi answered, a nostalgic smile accentuating her features. "I received word about a year later that she and Ranma had married. Two years after that, I received word that they had a baby girl whom they named Kasumi."  
  
"I'm sorry," Gabriel said. "I didn't mean to stir unpleasant memories."  
  
Smiling at him, Kasumi sighed happily. "Quite the contrary, Gabriel. The memory of those letters is still quite strong and very pleasant. To be honest, I still have them and I read them on occasion," she commented. "Whenever I picture my sister in a wedding gown, with Ranma at her side, or picture the two of them cradling there children - yes, Kasumi was not their only child - I am sad at first, but it never fails to make me smile in the end."  
  
Gabriel nodded silently. He was certain that, although his Primogen was only hitting the highlights, the news she had received had not always been good. Respectfully, he kept silent.  
  
"I returned to Japan seventy years later when I received word of Ranma's death at the age of eighty-eight," Kasumi said, smiling sadly. "By that time, he and Akane had already had three children, all of whom had at least two children of their own. Like their parents, the children grew up with martial arts and two of them even volunteered to take over run of the dojo. From what I understand, Ranma died happy and Akane followed him only a year later."  
  
"I have helped all of their descendants with the dojo, making sure that it has stayed, relatively, unchanged over the past two-hundred years. It's still there today and is still the Saotome Dojo. They don't know who I am, of course, but I do visit them every so often to see how the old home is doing." Kasumi said, pausing to take another sip of wine. "I guess that was my last gift to them. The one good thing I have been able to do with my existence, Gabriel. I've been able to carry a torch for my family's dreams long after those dreamers have left this world. That is the only reason I have in my life to be happy now."  
  
As Gabriel watched his Primogen turn away from him, he knew her tail had been completed. He could see the tears threatening to over take her, but could also see the willpower forcing them back. Without thinking, he asked the one thing he had been asking himself through the whole story.  
  
"Kasumi... why did you tell me this?"  
  
Wordlessly, Kasumi handed him a small piece of paper from the album. Taking it, Gabriel read it silently.  
  
I remember when, so long ago,  
  
I chose to leave the day.  
  
I made my choice but did not know,  
  
The price that I would pay.  
  
For a time this was my home,  
  
The darkness was my friend.  
  
But now it chills me to the bone,  
  
Since I met the beat within.  
  
And now at last I know the pain,  
  
Of never having light,  
  
And now I know I shall remain,  
  
A creature of the night.  
  
Gabriel felt a tear run down his cheek for the first time in decades. He had no need to ask the poem's meaning. The poem described the Kindred in perfect detail; creatures of the night that never truly knew the price they paid for their eternal life. The poem was about Kasumi and the pain her existence brought her.  
  
"I wrote that many, many years ago, Gabriel," Kasumi said, answering his unspoken comment. "It wasn't long after I left Japan actually. Consider it well."  
  
This brought Gabriel up short. The poem's meaning had been clear and easy to see. However, whatever his Primogen was hinting at, was a complete mystery to him.  
  
Seeing this, Kasumi looked at him again and reaching out, took the poem and placed it back in the album.  
  
"Gabriel, I have told you my story to illustrate a point to you. Only two other people know it. One is the Prince, the other is Sasuke," Kasumi said. "When you first came here, you told me you wished to embrace your lover. I told you to make sure you did not trade a treasure for an empty box."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"When I was embraced, I loved Kaneda with all my heart," Kasumi continued. "He told me of the dangers of being a kindred, but all I knew was that he and we had a chance to be together forever. When I asked him to embrace me, I did exactly what I have told you not to do. I traded a treasure - my life - for an empty box, even though I did not know it at the time. I realized that many years later when the Prince informed me of how happy my family had become. I traded my life and my family for the emptiness of eternal darkness."  
  
"Perhaps, if Kaneda were still with me, I would think otherwise. However, since he was killed, all I can think of is how I let myself be taken away from the light. If I was not embraced I would have been able to leave some legacy the way my sisters did, but that will never be." Kasumi paused to wipe another tear away. "With Kaneda by my side, I cared nothing for the price I would pay for immortality. But, now that I look back, it wasn't worth it. Love can be a wondrous thing, Gabriel, but after it is gone, what then? Will you leave your lover one-day, leaving her to wonder if you will not return? Or will someone take her life in an effort to hurt you? The answer is that you don't know. You _can't_ know."  
  
Gabriel stared calmly at his Primogen as the words sank deep into his being. "You are saying that you will not speak to the Prince," Gabriel replied. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No," Kasumi replied. "I am saying that I want you to think about what will happen someday. Kaneda tried to tell me what might happen, but I did not listen. Now, I wonder if I would change things if I could. The answer is that 'yes' I would give up all of this to be with my family again."  
  
Nodding, Gabriel stood rather shakily. "You.... You've given me a lot to think about."  
  
Bowing her head slightly, Kasumi also rose from her chair and walked to Gabriel's side. "I know, Gabriel," she said. "I thank you for listening to my tale, you've done me a greater service than you'll ever know. Talk to you lover. Tell her what I have told you. After that, if she still wishes to be embraced, bring her here and I will speak to the Prince on your behalf."  
  
Turning to her, Gabriel reached out and took hold of her hand. Raising it to his lips, he kissed it lightly. Releasing the hand, he bowed deeply. "I will do as you ask, my lady."  
  
Kasumi could not help but smile at his sudden change in demeanor; so different from when he had first arrived. Stepping forward, she offered him her arm and, as he took it, they moved away from the window to the door. Halfway there, Gabriel suddenly released her and returned to the table. Retrieving the album, he made his way back to the table he had found it upon and reverently placed it in the exact same position he had found it.  
  
As he returned to the door where Kasumi patiently waited, he said, "It seemed proper."  
  
Nodding, Kasumi moved to one side to allow him to exit the room. With a final look back, she shut the door soundly.  
  
*******  
  
In the main hallway, Gabriel silently retrieved his jacket from Sasuke as Kasumi waited patiently near the door. Gabriel took one last look over the mansion, trying valiantly to find some small memory within it that he could take with him.  
  
The encounter with his Primogen had gone better than he could every have prayed for, and he knew that he would never forget her kindness to him. As he finished the final button on his jacket, he walked to the door and prepared to face the storm once again.  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish to stay?" Kasumi asked. "It is quite bad out."  
  
"I'm afraid I must decline my la...um... Kasumi," Gabriel answered, correcting himself at the last moment. "But my lover will be expecting me sometime soon with news of my encounter."  
  
"I understand, Gabriel."  
  
Turning to the door, Gabriel grasped the knob, but released it before turning it. "Kasumi," he said quietly. "In all my years I have never met someone as kind as you. I thank you for entrusting your story to me." Pausing Gabriel turned to face Kasumi, his eyes happy, but his face dead serious. "I swear on the blood, that it will never be repeated by me."  
  
Smiling, Kasumi reached out and gently grasped Gabriel's shoulder. "That is why I told you."  
  
Nodding, Gabriel turned back to the door, ready to open it. To his surprise, Kasumi reached out first and quickly threw the door open. A moment later, she moved through the portal and into the rain beyond. As he watched, her clothes immediately became saturated by the rain and hugged her body tightly.  
  
"Kasumi!" He and Sasuke shouted in unison. "Where are you going?"  
  
Turning quickly, Kasumi smiled brightly and spread her arms wide. "To the storm!" She called. "It's been far to long since I ran with it!"  
  
With that, Kasumi turned her back on the stunned males and ran off into the torrents of rain.  
  
******  
  
The rain stung her eyes and body as she wound her way through the streets of Tokyo, but she did not care. Her body and soul felt more alive then it had in a century. The cold, crystal raindrops slammed against her, but she ignored them. The pain within her seemed to wash away as quickly as it came to her.  
  
Deep inside her mind, Kasumi told herself that nothing had changed and that she simply wanted to do something she had not done in years. Her heart, however, would have none of her mind's cold logic. Her heart knew that the lifting of a great weight upon her chest caused her euphoria. She had so long kept the memories within her buried, and letting them out had somehow freed part of her soul she thought lost long ago.  
  
Speeding through the empty streets, Kasumi dodged any and all obstacles within her way. A mailbox here, a lamppost there, all were nothing to her now. Her soul was free of the melancholy that had held it for so long.  
  
Moving randomly through the streets of the city, she passed many of the places she had known in her youth. Although each of them had changed, they had all remained the same in her eyes.  
  
To one side, the Ucchan stood like a silent monument to her memories. The now international Okonomiyaki restaurant, still run by Ukyou's great- grandchildren, seemed to smile at Kasumi as she passed. The lighted interior, filled by patrons who had braved the storm for a sure to be delicious dinner, glowed warmly at her.  
  
In another section of town, the not quite so world famous, Cat CafÃ© was likewise doing business. As she passed, Kasumi could see Lotion, Shampoo's great granddaughter eagerly waiting on one of the tables within. Behind Lotion, stood Shampoo. Age had been kinder to the amazon than it had been to Cologne, but the solid white hair and slightly wrinkled face easily betrayed Shampoo's true age.  
  
Finally, Kasumi found her way to her object, the high brick and chain- length fence that surrounded the city's graveyard. Without breaking her stride, Kasumi leapt over the fence to land at a crouch on the other side. Sprinting forward, she made her way to her objective.  
  
On one of the larger plots, stood numerous tombstones of various ages. Slowing her pace, she made her way to each of them. Silently, she ran her fingers over the smooth cut marble surface of each marker. As she did so, she could feel tears welling up again, only to be immediately taken away by the torrents of rain that crashed against her.  
  
Walking by the tombstones, she silently traced the kanji that marked each one. To each one, she offered a silent prayer. Finally, she reached her true objective. Kneeling before it, she silently traced the kanji of the name.  
  
"How did you know I would come here, Sasuke?" Kasumi asked, seemingly to the air.  
  
Behind her, partially hidden by the crashing of the rain, a small murmur of surprise sounded forth. Obviously, her pursuer had not thought her so perceptive. Such was the way of things she supposed.  
  
"I followed you," came the reply. "You weren't exactly being sneaky as to your path."  
  
"I suppose not," Kasumi replied.  
  
"You could have told them you know."  
  
Smiling, Kasumi let out a sigh and answered, "No Sasuke, I couldn't."  
  
"With all the strange things that happened to the family, I'm sure they would have accepted you eventually."  
  
"That would have endangered the Masquerade."  
  
"I don't think so," Sasuke replied, kneeling next to Kasumi.  
  
Bowing her head, Kasumi touch her nose to the ground, offering a silent prayer. A moment later, she stood up quickly.  
  
"No, Sasuke," she said. "For better or for worse, Kasumi Tendo died a long time ago."  
  
Turning from Sasuke, Kasumi silently read the tombstone.  
  
In loving memory of:  
  
Kasumi Tendo  
  
1976 - 2001  
  
A kind heart, a loving soul  
  
A sister and a friend.  
  
Helping Sasuke to his feet, Kasumi smiled at him and lead him away from the grave. "Come, Sasuke," she said. "It's been far to long since we've spoken to the rain."  
  
Shaking his head, Sasuke replied, "No, Kasumi. Tonight is yours. I'll not intrude on it."  
  
Smiling warmly, Kasumi reached forward and hugged Sasuke tightly. A moment later, she turned from him and sped of into the storm. The kiss of darkness had taken her from her family, but it had itself been taken away by the action of a solitary stranger. As Kasumi moved off into the night, she felt her heart soar for the first time in a century, carried aloft on the wind of her memories.  
  
********************************************** The End.  
  
A big thanks to Francis Gilbert and William Kotas for pre-reading and prodding me on this story. Without their help I may not have gotten it finished by my self-designated release date.  
  
If you've read this far, thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
*******Begin Disclaimer*******  
  
-Ranma 1/2 is the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi as well as a whole bunch of other people that are not myself.  
  
-Vampire: The Masquerade is published by White Wolf Games and written by Mark Rein-Hagen.  
  
-Both of the Above are copyrighted by their respective owners and are used _WITHOUT_ permission.  
  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Nobody sue me okay?  
  
-All other names which appear in this fanfic are made up by me and are the property of no one in particular  
  
*******End Disclaimer*******  
  
Author notes:  
  
Okay, how many people figured out that Kasumi was the vampire? How many people where surprised that Kasumi was the vampire? How many... okay you get the idea. ^_^  
  
Right now, you are probably asking yourselves: "Why the hell did he make _Kasumi_ a vampire?" Or, at least something alone those lines I hope. Well, there's no real answer for why I did. I was just playing Vampire one day and I just got this weird idea of combining it with Ranma. Over the course of a year I worked myself up to writing it and this is the product. In trying to write this story, I went through all the main characters of Ranma and tried to figure out which one would be good, interesting and above all else surprising.  
  
I considered Shampoo for a while, but then Thomas R. Jefferys came out with Huntress. Of course, by that time I'd already eliminated Shampoo from the choices. For a while, I considered Kodachi, but then I realized no vampire would be dumb enough to embrace her. No slight against Kodachi mind you... she's just a little too crazy. I didn't want to use Akane or Ranma nor any of the Adults (although Cologne would make an interesting Nosferatu - Phoenix ducks as Cologne swipes at him with her staff). Nabiki I thought would be too obvious and Kasumi just seemed wrong.  
  
That's when it hit me. Kasumi seemed so wrong for the part, that she became right for the part. She had all the characteristics I was looking for and, to be perfectly honest, there aren't enough fics out there that star Kasumi. The more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded and I finally decided to go for it. This story was the result.  
  
I realize Kasumi was OOC through much (if not all) of this fic, but what can I say? She is now 227 years old and a Vampire. She killed Kodachi in a frenzy and almost killed her little sister. If that ever happens to you, see how different you start acting. Seriously though, don't try that, these are trained anime characters after all. ^_^  
  
  
  
Cultural Notes: Kasumi's Eyes - The way I've always played it, is that when a vampire frenzies or becomes otherwise angry, the beast surfaces ever so slightly and causes the irises of the eyes to become a sort of off-white color. If you ever saw the TV show "Kindred: The Embraced" you saw this effect quite often.  
  
Cultural Note: The Wine - Vampires only gain sustenance from blood. However, some of them can still eat and drink when the fancy takes them.  
  
Cultural Note: Crosses -- Unlike the old vampire movies, crosses in Vampire: The Masquerade are not enough to drive a vampire off. In order for that to happen, the person behind the cross must truly believe in god and have faith that there belief is enough to drive the vampire off. In other words, if you don't believe, a crucifix isn't going to help you in the slightest.  
  
Story note: This is an inside joke for Vampire Players. If you paid attention to the '*' symbols which divide scene changes, you will notice that they lower in number by 1 every change. You will also notice that they all vanish in the scene change just before Kasumi attacks Akane. After that, they return again.  
  
Coincidence? Definitely not! The * are a measure of Kasumi's blood pool throughout this story. Sorry, that is an in joke for VtM players that I couldn't resist adding.  
  
Well, I hope that helped.  
  
I hope everyone had as much enjoyment reading this story as I had writing it. I put a lot of effort into this story to get the mood right and I hope I conveyed it correctly.  
  
C&C is highly requested and all constructive type is appreciated. Flames are read, thought over, laughed at and promptly discarded. Seriously though, as soon as time permits, I will reply to all emails I receive.  
  
Thank you all for reading!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
James C. Jones a.k.a. The Blood Phoenix  
  
jace@utkux.utcc.utk.edu 


End file.
